


Red Pill 6: Silently and Patiently - It Waits

by JannKenneth



Series: The Red Pill [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cheating kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy loves Guilty Son, Daddy shares Son, Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Jock to Cockslut, Lustful Father, M/M, Mental turmoil, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Pervertibles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Psychotropic Drugs, Racist Language, School Fun, Sexuality Crisis, Sneaky Sex, Son is cheating but doesn't know that Daddy loves it, Son remains oblivious, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trystan finally cheats on his own, Trystan is a complete submissive bottom, Uncle/Nephew Incest, hold the moan, hungry bottom, perverted father, smut with plot, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: Trystan wants to be faithful to his father. He really does love his father with all his heart.And he doesn't want to betray his father's trust. Not anymore.But fate forced his hand and he had cheated again.And he remains unaware that his recent cheating escapade with his Uncle Donovan is a little different than the rest.Jack still wants to tell his son the truth.He remains oblivious that everything around him is turning to shit.He remains unaware that he has already lost control of Mr. Rogers.Will the other two (Grandpa Charles and Dr. Greene) stay in line?Or would Jack have to deal with all three men's rebellion?
Relationships: Dr. Greene/Trystan Morrison, Dr. Morrison/Trystan Morrison/Devon/Big D, Jackson Morrison/Big D, Jackson Morrison/Trystan Morrison, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Trystan Morrison/Uncle Donovan
Series: The Red Pill [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320491
Comments: 29
Kudos: 49
Collections: Smut and Sin Collection





	1. Series of Unsatisfying Events

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental. This story is tagged rape because psychotropic drugs is involved. Also this chapter will include racist language and a bit of raceplay. So consider yourselves warned.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.
> 
> Now, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Dr. Greene](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246385643413852161?s=19)  
> \- Mr. Rogers (no ref pic yet)  
> \- [Donovan](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246782492897501185?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

Friday is always a fun night for everyone. It is the end of the work week for most and that means a night at a club or a pub accompanied by endless supply of booze and flirting. Definitely, a day designated for merriment, wild parties and a sleepless night of wild fun.

For some, Friday comes with relief. The last day of working hard before the restful days of the weekend. Donovan certainly is thankful that his Friday came with a loud sigh of relief. Waking up and going downstairs to find your sister preparing breakfast with a big smile on her face should not be something to celebrate about. But when you thought that your sister just discovered that you just fucked her son and breed him like a whore, the sight is a huge sigh of relief. Especially compared to what Donovan expected to happen - his sister throwing his luggage outside and screaming at him for being a degenerate.

For others, Friday is a day of reckoning. Being the last working day of the week, Fridays are when most of your workloads pile up from when you slacked off during the other days of the week. And for some, working hard every day doesn’t me a lighter Friday workload. That is certainly true for Jack. And waking up and walking into your kitchen to find your wife and her incredibly troublesome brother is not the best way to start a day.

But for the unfortunate few, Friday comes with tons of disappointments and wasted potential. And Trystan is one of the unlucky ones. From the moment he woke up that day, he knew that his day won’t be a great one. Just from the sound of loud voices coming from the kitchen, he knew that his father and his Uncle Donovan has finally met. 

_ I should have warned Dad that Uncle Donovan is here to stay for a bit. Maybe he wouldn’t have been as shocked to find the man in the kitchen. _ Trystan mutters to himself. But he knows that no amount of preparation in Jack’s part would help with the ever-present tension between the two.

Breakfast has never been so lively when two grown men argue with any pointless matters. Trystan has never heard of so much facts about the difference between nutrients and calories in eggs. Poached, boiled, fried, you name it and it seems that his father and his uncle could find a way to debate about it. And that is just where the disagreement for the day started.

_ I love my uncle Donovan. I love how he could fuck me even while he is cumming. I undoubtedly love Dad. He could fuck me anytime he wants with that perfect hole-stretching gut-busting monster of his. But those two in the same room arguing about the tiniest thing is intolerable. Who cares about who had the strongest coffee in the world? _ Trystan mutters in annoyance as he leaves the house that morning. Despite loving both men separately, those two just can’t be in the same room without an argument of some sort breaking out.

His day in school is no better. With a rocky start of his day, bad things just keeps piling on when he finds himself in Mr. Rogers office once again. But definitely not for the same reason as the day before.

“So, who started it?” Mr. Rogers declares as he looks at the two high school teens before him. None of the two answered.

“Diego?” Mr. Rogers asks the small frail teen before him.

“It wasn’t me. I was just defending myself.”

“Bullshit.” Trystan exclaims. “You intentionally bumped into me and you expected me to say sorry? Fu-”

“Trystan. Watch your language.”

“Why would I even want to bump into you?” Diego asks in outraged confusion

Trystan scoffs and smirks. “Because you want to. I can see it in your eyes.”

“What does that even mean?” Diego asks.

“Hey, you two stop it.” Mr. Rogers decides to intervene. “Fighting in the school grounds is not allowed. You were lucky it was me who caught you two fighting. If it was any other teacher, you two would be sitting in the principal’s office and that would be a different conversation, wouldn’t it?” The man tries to reason.

“Faggot.” Trystan mutters under his breath and Mr. Rogers visible flinches at the word. For a second, he thought that the offensive slur was directed at him before he realizes that the other teen is now fuming red with anger.

“What did you say?” Diego exclaims in anger. He turns to Trystan who say just beside him, his fist now balled with anger. “I knew it was you who started that rumor about me. Now I am seen as that. But maybe it was you who wants to-”

“Hey… Hey… Stop it.” Mr. Rogers stands up to come between the two teens, not wanting a fight to break out in his office.

“Fuck you. You better take that back or swear to god, I will fucking-” Trystan challenges. He is pissed at Diego’s accusation that he is gay. Despite it being true based on the recent events of his life, it still pisses him off that it came from a wimpy teen like Diego.

The two teens are now standing and sizing each other up. And Mr. Rogers has to push the two apart as they are now starting to get ready for a fight.

“Yo pendejo, chupamela.” Diego blurts.

“What’s that even mean, you motherfucking wetback.” comes Trystan’s racist response. Even Mr. Rogers gasped at the unexpected rebuttal.

“That’s it.” the respectable teacher growls with anger, silencing the two teens.

“He did-” the two highschool teens starts to say but Mr. Rogers just glares at them.

“Diego, leave us.” Mr. Rogers simply says.

“But he called-” Diego protests but Mr. Rogers wouldn’t hear any of it.

“Leave. I will talk to him in private.” Mr. Rogers declares, leaving Diego no choice but to exit the teacher’s office. Pissed and muttering to himself as he goes.

Trystan just smirks as he watches his Math teacher walk back to his seat. It is nowhere near a victory for him but he chooses to see it as one. He smiles at his teacher, despite the man wearing a long disappointed face. Trystan expected the long rant to start as soon as the other teen leaves the wrong but none came. And Trystan can only stand the long awkward silence accompanied with a disapproving glare for so long.

“So are you not gonna say anything?” Trystan dares to ask. Any rant is so much better than a long dense silence at that moment.

“I can’t believe you are- I can’t believe you said that. That is the most uneducated thing someone could say.” Mr. Rogers utters, looking at the gorgeous teen before him. He knows that every person has a flaw. And with how perfect Trystan is to Mr. Rogers’ eyes, he now knows that being racist is the teenager’s vice. Trystan only looks at him with a cold glare.

“Didn’t your father teach you anything? Oh, right. How could he? The great Jackson Morrison. I won’t be surprised if that guy is also racist.” Mr. Rogers adds.

“Don’t you dare drag my father into this.” Trystan threatens, strongly warning his teacher not to continue on.

“Trystan, I- I am so…” 

“...disappointed in me?” Trystan asks not pleased with the way Mr. Rogers is looking at him.

“Yes, Trystan. In fact, I am.” Mr. Rogers declares. He knows he need not explain further why he is disappointed. He didn’t want to insult Trystan’s intelligence. He knows that the teen knows what he had done and said wrong.

“That makes two of us.” Trystan grumbles his dismay.

“What does that mean?” Mr. Rogers asks.

“Nothing.” Trystan responds looking away, and not making eye contact. He knows that with what he has already done with Mr. Rogers, the older man probably sees him as nothing more than just a slutty hole to fill. That is more than enough. Now, he doesn’t want to complain and add  _ whiny _ and  _ clingy  _ on top of that

“Wh-” Mr. Rogers looks at his student, wondering why Trystan would be disappointed with him.

“Is that all you want from me, can I go now? I still have a class to attend.” Trystan asks, changing the topic.

“No, Trystan. You already started this. Now tell me, why would you be disappointed in me?” Mr. Rogers asks curiously. He could not think of a single thing he has done to disappoint Trystan. But the teen just remained silent which only frustrates him even more. “Answer me, boy.” he demands.

“Or what? You’d punish me again?” Trystan blurts out without thinking. He regrets saying it afterwards.

“So is that it? Is it because of what happened yesterday?” Mr. Rogers asks, bewildered why Trystan would be disappointed in him for that. “Was it because you- because I spanked you?”

“You don’t even know.” Trystan responds, acting like a spoiled brat now and he knows it.

“Is it because I did not fuck you like you begged me to?” Mr. Rogers tries again. The change in Trystan’s expression answers the question for him. “Because I would have loved to fuck you hard yesterday, but… but I- I can’t.” Mr. Rogers finds himself wanting to put the blame on Jack for it. But he knows he had already undermined Jack’s words the moment he invited the teen to his office that day.

“You are disappointed in me for judging someone based on his race and taking advantage of what priviledge my race has given me. But aren’t you being a hypocrite?” Trystan says sharply making Mr. Rogers gasp at the insinuation.

“I am not racist.” The peace-loving teacher defends.

“Maybe you’re not. But isn’t it a bit hypocritical when you are clearly using your privilege as my teacher to take advantage of me.” Trystan accuses, leaving the older man dumbfounded.

_ Why would he think that? _ Mr. Rogers thinks to himself.  _ I never used my position as a teacher to get in his pants. He… He offered it. His father offered him up. I- _ He could not even defend himself from his own judgment. He knows that anyone who might hear the facts would side with Trystan on this one.

When the man did not respond, Trystan just smirks. “See, I knew you were just using me as a hole to satisfy yourself. But not anymore.” Trystan declares before getting up and walking away.

Mr. Rogers just looks at his student walking away. He couldn’t believe how easily the table was turned on him and how quickly things escalated. One second he was in his high horse judging the teen for being racist then the next, he is labeled a rapist who used his authoritative position to gain sexual favors. Mr. Rogers is left speechless, unable to comprehend what just happened or how he’d remedy the situation.

“Stay away from me or someone will know about what happened.” Trystan threatens before he leaves the office, slamming the door behind him. Mr. Rogers is left fearing for his career, his marriage, and his entire life.

Trystan’s feeling of victory did not last long though. As his day in school continues, he finds himself getting distracted. Regret and doubt start creeping in his mind, making him question what he just said to his teacher.

_ Did I do the right thing? I have been so good and contented when I had accepted that it was a one-time thing with Mr. Rogers. Why did I ever allow things to continue with him? Now all I can think about is how he’s seeing me as just a hole to cum in. Still I miss him inside me. Or am I just too horny to think straight? _

Trystan is not sure if saying NO to Mr. Rogers is a good thing. But it is too late now. Besides he has more pressing issues to deal with - like his Uncle Donovan staying over for a bit. Trystan knew that his uncle would be a tasty temptation. And he wants another massive helping.

So just like the day before, Trystan is out the school grounds as soon as the school bell rings to signal the end of the school day. He rushes back home and was pleasantly happy to discover that his Uncle Donovan is at home. Unfortunately, his mother is home as well, with that Friday being her rest day after a double shift the day before.

“So, how long will you be staying with us, Uncle Donovan.” Trystan asks timidly as the two of them sat in the living room with the TV on. Trystan was not focused on the TV though. He is more focused on thinking of a way to fool around with his Uncle while his mother is busy slaving herself in the kitchen.

“Oh, I am not quite sure yet. But not for long. As soon as I am done with the paperwork, I will have no reason to stay in the city.” Donovan responds.

“Oh. No other reasons at all?” Trystan asks, sounding disappointed. Donovan looks at his nephew and he knew immediately what the teen is implying. During the day with his sister, he was very thankful that his regrettable misdeed the night before has not been divulged to anyone yet. And he doesn’t want to add more naughty misdeeds to his list of infractions.

“Of course, I would be happy to stay over longer to spend time with my nephew but you know your Aunt Rina needs me too, right?” Donovan explains, trying to spare his nephew’s feelings. But that is just what Trystan needs to be bolder.

“Well, I need you more, Uncle.” Trystan whispers as he slides closer to his uncle. Their bodies now slightly touching. “Don’t you want to REALLY spend time with me, Major Donovan?” Trystan asks as he puts his hand over his uncle’s knees before eagerly sliding upwards with his excitement. But then it was abruptly halted just before he could reach his goal. He looks down to see his uncle’s hand stopping his.

“Your mom might come any second. We can’t, Trystan.” Donovan may be startled by what his nephew called him but he can't let this happen again. Not when it's this risky. He looks at his nephew in the eyes, wanting to convey his words and make his nephew understand how risky this could be.

“Well, I will be quick. Please Major. Let me do my duty for the country.” Trystan begs as he applies more force with his hand, forcing his way upwards to grope at his uncle’s bulge.

“Trystan, stop.” Donovan pleads. But hearing his nephew call him Major, or any high ranking official that is, his resolve is quickly faltering. He turns to the doorway to the kitchen, praying that his sister won’t come and check on them. “Please no.” he pleads again as he feels his nephew’s hand slide inside his pants.

“Please Major. Just a taste. I didn’t get to taste you. And I know you deserve to be served.” Trystan begs. And Donovan couldn’t believe that it is true.

_ I got to fuck Trystan twice yesterday, but I had never felt his red luscious lips wrapped around my shaft. I haven’t had the pleasure of being enveloped by his warm mouth. I haven’t marvelled at the sound of him choking on my member. _ Donovan exclaims to himself. But that is not true of course. Trystan is lying. He had tasted his uncle right before he rode the older man’s cock. Donovan just wasn’t awake when Trystan did it.

“Please…” Trystan pleads. He slides off the couch and his knees hit the living room area rug. He did not wait for his uncle to respond, he quickly crawls between the older man’s legs. His hand goes straight for his uncle Donovan’s flies wanting to free the man’s cock and take it in his mouth as soon as he can. But his uncle’s hand moves to stop him. He looks up to his uncle with pleading eyes, feeling the incredible and desperate need to taste a cock at the moment.

“This stays between us.” Donovan simply says, looking into his nephew’s eyes.  _ Fuck, those are my sister’s deep emerald eyes. I can’t believe I am going to let my sister’s son give me a blowjob while she’s in the other room. _ Donovan’s cock throbs with unexpected exhilaration. His objection, a thing of the past now. His nephew’s face glimmers at him with a bright shining smile.

“Yes. Yes Uncle… I mean Major. No one else will know. I don’t even remember what happened in my room yesterday.” Trystan responds with a coy smile of invitation.

“Then maybe I will have to remind you later, Private.” Donovan teases back, earning a lustful whimper from the teen who is kneeling before him.

“Please do.” Trystan moans back as he continues with his mission - take out his uncle’s cock and worship it as it should be. His throat is once again dry with anticipation as he fishes his uncle’s cock from the confines of the older man’s pants. Even after being fucked by that same fuck meat twice the day before, he still gasps at the sight.

_ God, Uncle Donovan is really huge. Smooth thick shaft with that perfectly beautiful cut knob. And hairless too. Now I am once again starting to doubt if Dad really does have the bigger cock. _ Trystan smirks before he looks up at his uncle.

“Wow. I forgot how hung you are, Major Donovan.” Trystan declares. “How forgetful of me. I should really be punished.” Trystan adds with a meaningful smirk. His uncle may see that he is implying something but it seems that the guy did not really understand. And so Trystan has to elaborate.

“Wh-” Donovan’s jaw drops at what his nephew did next. Loud slapping sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoes in the room as Trystan slaps himself with his cock. The sight before him is something he had never witnessed before. He had been with plenty of women, most of which are desperate to hitch a ride back to his home country. But none of them degraded themselves to this level. And Donovan’s twitches from the sight alone. Of course, Donovan did not know that his nephew learned this trick from Jack.

“Bad boy. Bad private.” Trystan slaps himself with his uncle’s throbbing cock, loving how his uncle’s precum splatters over her face with a wet splashing sound. And the succeeding ones adds more and more precum on his face while spreading the previous ones.

“I need to be slapped in the face with Major's tool of destruction, for being so forgetful.” Trystan pouts. He looks up at his uncle and knew immediately that the man is into what he is doing.

One thing he learned from serving his Dad and other men, they all want a cutesy twink to worship and serve them. And he knew that he is just not that. Looks wise, he is built more like a hunk than a twink. But he is more than willing to compensate with what he lacks in desired premium cocksucking-twink-look with what slutty tricks he learned from his Dad. And being a self-degrading cockslut is number one on that list.

Unlike the last time he did this trick on his father’s request, now he doesn’t feel any doubt about what he feels. No shame, just pride. The more he slaps himself with his uncle’s cock, the bolder he gets and the harder he slaps himself. The hefty mass of his uncle’s cock weighs on his face with each slap and it makes Trystan’s body shiver with delight.

_ God, I am so lucky for having the chance to serve such a majestic cock from a wonderful man. _ After a few more slaps, Trystan holds his uncle’s cock in his hand before he lovingly rubs it on his cheeks. “Mmmmm… I am really sorry for being a bad boy, Uncle Donovan. How could I ever make it up to you?” Trystan teases and Donovan could not even stop himself from letting out a short chuckle but not before he moaned in approval.

“Well, you better make it up to me boy. Or the country will not forgive you for slacking off. Why don’t you start by polishing your Major's meat in your mouth?” Donovan smirks as he humour his nephew.

Trystan smirk before he slides his uncle’s cock across his cheeks and guide the head into his mouth. “I am happy to serve. For the country. For glory.” He adds before his uncle’s cock touches his lips. His lips naturally purses to accommodate the man. The mere contact already warrants a whimper from the married man. But before it could really happen, their fun was soon abruptly halted by the sound of a car in the driveway.

“That must be your father, Trystan." A voice from the kitchen was more than enough to force the two into action. In record time, Trystan jumps back a few feet away from his uncle. Looking at his uncle, he is amazed to see how quick his uncle managed to stuff that hard fat cock back into his pants. His hand promptly moves to his face, assessing the state of his uncle’s precum, smothered all over it and on display. He quickly knew he had to make his way to the bathroom and soon.

“Go…” Donovan mouths to his nephew, he may not know exactly what the teen is thinking and he could only guess. With the state of Trystan’s pre-cummy face, he knew exactly what the teen needs. Luckily, the teen doesn’t need to be told twice.

In the bathroom, Trystan looks at himself in the mirror. He had already washed his Uncle Donovan’s precum off his face. But he can still see something on his face - something that he could never so easily wipe off. The look of guilt and shame for what he was just about to do - cheat on his father with his Uncle Donovan for two days in a row. His lips tug into a small frown before he hears his father’s voice in the living room. Trystan knew his day is not about to get any better.

_ What is the point of being under the same roof with two virile delectable men, when I can't even get to spend private play time with either of them?  _ Trystan asks himself in frustration. He knew his day is not going to get any better. And he was certainly right. Because things turn for the worse at the dinner table, that night.

“So how was work today, honey? Did the client like your proposal?” Trystan’s mom asks.

“Don’t even get me started with that.” Jack’s words were accompanied with a deep long sigh that shows his exhaustion and frustration. “Barry has to screw shit up. He just have to. And now we couldn’t deliver on time.”

“Not man enough to take responsibility, huh?” Donovan remarks with a spiteful chuckle.

“Oh, well. Let’s see if you can still say that when one of your cheap, no-self-respect bimbos come knocking at your door with one of your demon spawns.” Jack manages to squeeze in before Jodie could react with a loud gasp.

“JACKSON MORRISON.” Jodie glares at his husband for what was said.

“Sorry.” Jack mutters unconvincingly and even Trystan knows that. The teen just feels so bad for what his father said.  _ If only he knew I am one of Uncle Donovan’s “cheap no-self-respect bimbos” _ . Jack is thinking exactly the same thing and with Jack’s provocation, he could barely contain that secret to himself.

Jodie sighs disapprovingly before she decides to continue with the topic. “So what now, Jack? What happens with your presentation.”

“Oh that. Well, it is postponed until tomorrow. We had to move the client’s meeting because that dumbass screwed up again.”

“Oh. Tomorrow? I thought you are coming with Trystan tomorrow for his checkup.” She asks in confusion.

Hearing his name followed by check-up, Trystan’s ears perked up. He could feel the sun shine through his gloomy clouds as he was reminded that he will be seeing Dr. Greene the next day for his follow-up check-up. But then, the conversation that he was just hearing earlier starts to sink in and the gloomy dark clouds over him returns.

_ No. Dad can’t do this to me. He can’t postpone that checkup. I need some cock. _ Trystan catches himself say in desperation. It surprises him how he is now so desperate to have a cock inside him. He turns to his father wishing the man would consider just dropping him off by the clinic.

_ Or maybe I could drive there. But Mom won’t allow me to go by myself. _ Trystan quickly starts to tackle the possible problem before it could unfold before him.

“Huh?” Jack asks. He is focused on his rant that he could not grasp what his wife was talking about.

“Trystan’s follow-up appointment? It’s tomorrow, right? I forgot to ring, Dr. Greene though. But I wrote his number of the pad near the phone. I’ll ring him later to confirm.” she declares.

“Well, I will be so busy tomorrow. I won’t be able to accompany Trystan there.” Jack responds. In the back of his mind, he is laughing at how things went to his favour. At that moment, he doesn’t feel that angry at his colleague’s screw up.

“I will be working tomorrow. You already know that.” Jodie exclaims, knowing that the responsibility has been shifted to her now.

“Yes, maybe we should postpone it.” Jack says casually, smirking at the fateful turn of events. He has been dreading the thought of sharing his son again without his son knowing the truth. He would love to tell his son the truth first before he could even entertain the idea again.

_ Postponed?  _ Trystan is in shock. He turns to his mother, then to his uncle and finally back to his father, before he manages to return the smile. But at the back of his mind, he is starting to worry. Worry that he won’t be able to go and see his doctor friend tomorrow. And that promised encounter is something he had been anticipating for days. The idea of which is something he had been promising to reward himself with for surviving school for a week. And now his reward is quickly dissipating before his eyes.

“Well, maybe…” Jodie starts to say before she turns to her brother. Trystan's eyes follow his mother’s gaze. His with more pleading and begging, knowing that his Uncle is his last chance to go to Dr. Greene’s clinic tomorrow.

Donovan feels awkward to be put on the spot. All three sets of eyes now directed at him, waiting for a response. Two sets of emerald green eyes - pleading and begging for him to say Yes. But what really caught his eyes are those of the father. Jack is looking at him with disdain. Donovan may not know why but Jack doesn’t seem to want him to accompany Trystan. And it only made him want to say Yes. 

“Oh, Jodie. I would be happy to help.” Those words already made Trystan smile but the next words out of his uncle’s mouth turned his smile into a frown. “But, I have errands to run tomorrow. I would really be busy.”

“But-” Trystan mutters. His face full with undeniable disappointment. 

“Sorry, Trystan. I just can’t. But I am free on Sunday.” Donovan offers.

“Well, maybe we move it to Sunday then.” Jodie agrees.

“Well, why not just cancel it. Trystan is clearly doing better.” Jack declares with a smile as he turns to Trystan. Trystan looks at his father and is forced to give a smile back.

_ Cancelled? What does it mean? That I can’t see Dr. Greene again? _ Trystan is more than alarmed. The anger that was already boiling inside him is now getting redirected towards his own father, master and lover.

“Oh, right. Of course.” Jodie agrees to Trystan’s horror. “Well, Trystan does look like he is better now.” She agrees.

Trystan couldn’t really object without raising suspicion. And despite the shitstorm of anger brewing inside him, a smile back is all he could do that is deemed accepted with the current situation. Screaming and throwing a tantrum would be the last thing he’d want his father to see. And chance to even say or do anything about the matter quickly flew away when his parents moved on to another topic.

Turning in for the night, Trystan is grumpy and desperate. He tries jacking off to cum, but surprisingly, despite being rock hard all day with painful blue balls, he could not climax on his own. Trystan is scared that he has become so cock-obsessed that he can no longer cum without a cock in his hand, mouth or hole.

After an hour of desperate attempts of achieving an orgasm, Trystan gives up trying on his own. He then finds himself sneaking out of his bedroom and now standing in front of his Uncle Donovan’s bedroom. A soft knock on the door and his heart pounds in his chest.

_ Please Uncle Donovan, open up. I need you. _ Trystan tries desperately with another soft knock. But there is no answer. After a few more attempts, Trystan tiptoes back to his bedroom, unsatisfied and more frustrated than ever.

Jack slept peacefully that night in the arms of his beautiful and unsuspecting wife. Pleased that the Dr. Greene situation has been sorted out without a hitch. Everything is now falling into place for him. And in his mind, he knew that the only thing left to do is to tell his son the truth. And before his eyes close that night, he realized that he is finally ready. Come Sunday, he will be telling his son the truth.

Of course, Jack does not know the full extent of what his red pill plan had done to his son. Unaware that he had awakened something insatiable inside his son. Unaware that his son is still cheating behind his back and now without his orchestration. Ignorance may be bliss but it won't last forever.

Not for long.

**\--- THE NEXT DAY ---**

At around two in the afternoon of the next day, Jack is in his office frantic and busy for his presentation. His client meeting is in an hour and he still have so many things to do before then. The conference room for the meeting is ready but the presentation certainly needs a quick proofreading and running through. He definitely can’t let his colleague screw this up again. He had worked hard to get this meeting in the first place and his boss is banking on this one to work. Jack just knows that if he gets this client to go with their company, a promotion is pretty much a guaranteed reward for him.

_ Oh. I want that corner office. And I know I can get it now. My office has no view. Ugly location and just... _ Jack smirks as he is sure he could make this deal happen. One more hour and all his efforts will soon culminate in a successful meeting.

Or at least, it should be. But then Jack’s phone buzzes with an unexpected private message from someone - Dr. Greene.

_ What does this bastard want now? _ Jack mutters in frustration as he is clearly already busy dealing with his upcoming client presentation and the last thing he needs is a distraction from his wife's ex-fiance.

Jack expected Dr. Greene to say along the lines of  _ "Please let Trystan come." _ or maybe even  _ "Let him come for the check-up and I won't ask for anything else." _ But that is not the text that he received. Not even close.

“Look who’s here.” the text simply says. That should have not been much of a shocker but it comes along with a candid picture of his son - Trystan, in the waiting area of Dr. Greene’s clinic. The picture shows his son, sitting on the couch of the clinic’s waiting area with earphones on. There’s an elderly lady sitting on the couch with him. She seems to be busy reading her magazine with her reading glasses on. Trystan, on the other hand, sits beside her with his eyes focused on his hand. From the looks of things, Trystan is undeniably fidgeting and nervous about something.

_ Wait. Is that Trystan? Why is he-? _ Jack is shell-shocked. He couldn't speak. His hands tremble from his overwhelming emotion and he is not sure if it's anger or jealousy.

_ Why would he-? When is this? _ Jack mutters to himself as he gets up from his chair. His fisted hand slams on the table with anger.

_ Oh. It’s an old picture taken last Monday, right? It can only be that. Trystan wouldn’t. _ Jack calms himself with that. Taking in a big deep breath, he tries to focus on something else. But the picture draws his eyes in. And he knows he has to give in or his mind won’t be able to focus on what he needs to do. His eyes gives the picture another look. And unfortunately his further examination proves his theory wrong. With him not being in the picture, Jack knew that the picture can’t be from Monday.

_ No, it can't be. That is Trystan. And he is not wearing the same outfit he wore last Monday. So this must be new.  _ Jack quickly notices. His mind screams in disbelief. His hands balls into a fist. He is angry - furious even.

_ No. Trystan wouldn’t. Why is he? God, no. _ He knows he is pissed. He can’t be pissed at his son. Of course, Trystan did not do anything. It just can’t be. In Jack’s mind, he truly believes that his son would never do such a thing.

_ It has to be Dr. Greene. It has to be his fault. He somehow managed to lure Trystan back into his clinic. This can’t be. This can’t be happening now. I can’t let it. My client’s presentation be damned.  _

“Barry.” Jack announces as soon as he leaves his office door. “You take the lead today. I need to go.” Jack declares.

“WHAT?!?!” Barry’s voice quivers in panic. But Jack do not have the luxury of time to say anything else. Giving words of encouragement to a loser is like watering a dead seed. He just left the office with no other words uttered.

_ “Come on, Trystan. I don’t have time for this right now.” _ Those were what he told Trystan earlier that day, minutes before leaving the house. And Jack now knows that those words may not have been the best words to tell a sexually frustrated teen. It may have pushed the teen to do something that he’d otherwise not do on his own accord.

**\--- EARLIER THAT DAY ---**

Trystan wakes up with a painful boner. It seems his problem from the night before is far from over. After slipping into some comfortable clothes, he makes his way into the kitchen where he found his mother preparing some lunch boxes.

“Oh, Trystan. I am glad you are awake. I prepared food for lunch and dinner. It’s in the fridge. Just heat it up, okay? I also prepared some lunch boxes for your Dad and your uncle.” Jodie declares to her son.

“Oh. Okay. Where’s Dad?” Trystan asks as his mother looks to be in a hurry.

“He’s in the shower. Your Uncle Donovan should be doing the same if he wants to reach the base on time.” She declares.

“Oh.” Trystan smirks.

“I really should go now. Okay? Take care, Trystan.” Jodie declares. He moves closer and gives her son a kiss on the forehead. The teen only cringes at how his mother is treating him like a kid still.

“Take care, Mom. I love you.” Trystan smiles as her mother heads for the door.

_ Now, should I go and check on Uncle Donovan? Or should I join Dad in the shower? _ Trystan chuckles at his own mental debate.  _ How naughty would it be to sneak into Uncle Donovan’s room and do my part for my country by serving a countryman like him? I don’t think my Dad would mind? _ Trystan chuckles at his own dirty thought. The idea of his father wanting him to be with his Uncle is the most impossible thing that could ever happen, although it would be one of the hottest things that could be.

_ I know what I want. I miss my Dad so much. I miss him inside me.  _ Trystan knows he missed his father more. Sneaking into the master bedroom, Trystan hears the shower sound from the bathroom. Without skipping a beat, Trystan unceremoniously takes off his clothes. Tiptoeing into the bathroom, he finds his father having a hot steamy shower and Trystan almost blew his load right then and there.

Watching the shower water cascade down his father’s perfect naked form, Trystan is mesmerized. He knew that he made the right choice. As the steam from the shower rise up, Trystan gasps at the gorgeous figure of the man before him. A man that he knows he loves whole-heartedly and is obsessed with. His father has his back on him and seems to still be oblivious with his presence. Trystan takes that opportunity to explore his father’s body with his eyes, memorizing everything.

_ I never knew my father has the beefiest butt. The best butt I have ever seen on anyone. I wonder if- _ Trystan shivers at the thought. He stepped into the shower and before his father notices him, he slid his arm around his father’s waist. Sliding it to his father’s belly and up to his father’s furry chest. His body closes the gap between them. And Trystan moans as he felt his cock nestle between his father’s surprisingly meaty buns.

“Dad, I miss you.” Trystan moans. He loves the feeling of the warm shower water washing over their bodies. And what he loves the most is how right and perfect their bodies fit each other.

Jack was oblivious of his son’s presence behind him until that moment. He was too in his head, debating with his unsettled suspicion of his son cheating on him. He had tried so hard to not think about it. He had convinced himself that his son will never do it to him. But the suspicion lingers and he feels guilty for it. Doubting his son’s faithfulness when he is the one forcing his son’s hand to cheat on him, it is too hypocritical. So when Trystan appears out of nowhere, Jack’s guilt overpowers anything and everything in him.

“What are you doing here?” Jack was taken aback. He jumped forward, shocked at the sudden contact.

“I want to join you in the shower, Dad. I missed you.” Trystan confesses.

“Where’s your mother?” Jack asks, understandably worried that his wife would walk in on them any second. While his mind lingers to the sneaking suspicion of his son’s unfaithfulness.

“She just left for work.” Trystan declares as he steps closer again. His cock rock hard now and begging for release.

“Trystan you shouldn’t have come here. Your Uncle might catch us. This is too risky.” Jack responds. He was about done with his shower but with his son joining him and creating this risky situation, he knew he had to get out of the shower.

“Come on, Trystan. You have to know that this is really risky. What were you thinking?” Jack declares as he frees himself from his son’s arms. He steps out of the shower and grabs the towel, wrapping it around his waist.

“I- I was just-” Trystan responds, not expecting such a hostile reaction from his father.

“You know how risky this is son. I know you know that we should keep this a secret. And it is not safe to do anything like this with your Uncle staying over.” Jack explains.

“But Uncle Donovan is in his room. Probably busy. He won’t-”

“That is no reason to do something so risky.” Jack responds, feeling even guiltier for over-reacting like this. But he was already feeling guilty for still doubting his son, and having the teen appear out of nowhere, Jack’s defensive nature is in an all-high alert status. Unfortunately, that includes lashing out at his son, which he now feels so guilty about.

“I wasn’t trying to be risky.” Trystan responds, knowing it is a lie. He does love the idea of sneaking with his father even if his Uncle Donovan is still home with them.

“Come on, Trystan. I don’t have time for this right now. I still have a long day of work ahead. Promise I will make it up to you later, okay?” Jack asks. He feels guilty for denying his son what they both want. But he feels like he has no right to be intimate with his son when he still feels a tiny bit suspicious of the teen cheating on him without him knowing. 

“Of course, Dad. That is okay.” Trystan responds. He understands what his father means. He knows he has to be very careful. But the feeling of being rejected overwhelms his logic and rationality. He begrudgingly leaves the master shower.

“We’re okay, right?” Jack asks as he watches his son slip back into his clothes.

“Yeah.” Trystan fakes a smile. He knows that it is not his father’s fault. It is his fault for doing something too risky. He has forgotten than for his father, being caught is a life and death situation. And it is his selfish desires that made him ignore this.

Soon Trystan exits the master bedroom. He walks back into the kitchen where he was joined by his uncle and father not long after. His Uncle Donovan is out the door first, leaving for some errands he has to do. His father exits the house a few minutes later. And soon Trystan is left alone in the house.

“God, I am so horny. But I can’t seem to get myself off.” Trystan sighs as he desperately stroked himself. His cock now flash red from all his attempts of reaching a climax but his balls still remained full. He had tried pushing his finger inside him but it is nowhere near how it should feel. And it didn’t help him much to achieve his climax. And the more frustrated he gets, the angrier he feels towards his own father for cancelling his follow-up checkup with Mr. Greene that day. He was really looking forward to it.

_ What does he want me to do? He was at home all day yesterday but he never once respond to my discreet advances. I tried joining him in the shower but he slammed down that offer before it could leave my mouth. And Even Uncle Donovan did not even talk to me. What use does two fine virile men in the same house when not one of them has the balls to be risky and just fuck me raw? And now I am alone. Like a common slut, I am put to the side for their more important priorities. _

Trystan knows he is being unreasonable and bratty. It is like he is back to being an eight year old again and Daddy won’t let him watch TV after bedtime. But he has been unintentionally edging himself and that comes with its heavy load of frustration that his hormonal youthful body, coupled with the alterations of the drug, could not handle rationally.

And soon he finds himself imagining Mr. Greene’s big black cock again whilst stroking himself. The big fat black cock that has stretched his insides with that  _ medical injection _ , while his father was just a few feet away with a thin clinic curtain blocking the view.

_ Mmmm… Dr. Greene. _ Trystan moans as he pushed a third finger in. He groans. His stroking continues. And just as he was nearing his climax, he quickened his pace. He pants.

_ Oh, sweet release of holy climax. _ Trystan grunts but then that weird tingly feeling inside him subsides and goes away all of a sudden, leaving him stroking desperately while fucking his hole with three fingers.

_ No… No… NOooOOoo… _ Trystan cries out. But alas, once again, he could not cum.

Trystan finally gives up and goes off to a cold shower to calm himself. He ends up with his fist around his cock once again. But once again, his tremendous effort is ONLY rewarded with more frustrations and blue balls.

Walking through the empty house, Trystan feels more than just desperate. The more he tries to distract himself, the more his mind dwells on his sexual frustration. No TV shows or video games could ever distract him. He tried. Desperately. And just a few moments later, he is up to something again.

_ What am I doing? _ Trystan asks himself as he finds himself sneaking in his parents’ bedroom. He immediately beelined towards his parents’ laundry basket, hoping for a discarded underwear from his father. The thought alone transports Trystan’s mind back to his father’s intoxicating ripe scent.

_ Surely that would help me with my problem. _ Trystan just knew. And it might have. But alas, that is not to be. His parents’ laundry basket did not have the reward he was looking for. In fact, it doesn’t have anything on it.

_ God, what was I thinking? Yesterday, Mom did not have to work. Of course, she did the laundry. _ Trystan sighs in frustration. Few minutes later, Trystan is back out of the bedroom more frustrated and furious with his father.

_ I can’t with him. How could he cancel it? Does he not care about me? I am dying here. And he has the audacity to- I can’t let this happen. I can’t take it anymore. _

Trystan soon finds himself standing by the telephone. His hand holding the phone while the other hesitates to dial. He stares at the memo pad before him with Dr. Greene’s clinic number written on it. There was no more debate in his head. He knew he had to dial the number or he might actually go mad.

As the phone rings, Trystan realizes that he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t even know how to make a reservation for the day given the fact that his parents surely won’t pay for it. They wouldn’t even want to know. He was just about to put the phone down when he hears that familiar deep voice.

“Oh, Dr. Greene? Umm... Hello, This is Trystan.” his voice cracks, unsure how to proceed now.

“Oh, Trystan. You called. What is it? Are you doing okay?” he hears the doctor’s deep voice and he can already feel his insides twitching.

“I was just wondering if… ummm… my follow-up check-up?” Trystan is a stuttering mess now. The more he talks, the less confident he becomes. This, in turn, results to him questioning his decision to even make the phone call.

“Oh, yeah. Your father cancelled it. He said that you already had enough and you don’t need my help anymore.” Dr. Greene says simply. But to Trystan’s lustful mind, it sounded more like teasing. But then again, it might just be.

“Oh, no. I need you, Doc.” Trystan’s desperation is never more apparent than now. His face turns red with shame after hearing his own words. “I mean, I need your coc- check-up. I am just- just too- I mean. I want- You know. Maybe- just to make sure. That- I-” The more Trystan talks, the more he stutters and the redder he gets. Which only makes him want to talk and explain himself more, continuing the vicious cycle of stuttering and embarrassing himself.

Dr. Greene’s laughter from the other end makes Trystan blush even deeper. “I understand what you mean, boy. My last patient is booked for 1 to 2 in the afternoon. Do you want to go after that?”

“Y-YES. Yes, of course, Doc.” Trystan exclaims. His cock now leaking in his pants.

“See you then.” Despite not seeing Dr. Greene’s face at that moment, Trystan can almost see the doctor’s smirk.

_ I can’t believe I did that. Dad must not know. He just can’t _ . Trystan puts the phone down. He looks at his phone to check the time and he realizes that he has to get going or he would be late. After going for a quick shower and slipping into a more presentable outfit, he is in his car and driving away. Less than 15 minutes after that, he arrived at the clinic. Just in time.

Well, maybe a bit too early. Early enough that Dr. Greene managed to snap a picture before his 1PM to 2 PM patient appointment. And as Trystan sat there waiting, his nervousness grew. He is still debating about running back home. If he had known that Dr. Greene has already sent that candid picture of his to his father, he’d already be halfway back home now.

**\--- To Be Continued ---**


	2. Setting the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trystan wants to see Dr. Greene for a "follow-up checkup". But is he ready for what awaits him?  
> When life gives him more than he could chew, can he handle it?
> 
> Jack is on a mission to "save" his beloved son from the "evil" doctor. But does his son really need "saving"?  
> When the choice is taken out of your hand, can he roll with the punches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Devon / Dr. Devon](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1245511964761051142?s=19)  
> \- [Big D / Dr. Derek](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246001838266003456?s=19)  
> \- [Dr. Greene](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246385643413852161?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

_ I can’t believe I am doing this. _ Trystan mutters to himself as he enters the clinic door. The receptionist, Billy looks up from his computer to look at Trystan.

“Hi, how can I help you?” Billy asks with a smile.

“Oh. I am here for Dr. Greene?” Trystan declares hesitantly, while scanning the room.

The waiting room is almost empty to Trystan’s relief. Aside from the receptionist - Billy, there’s only one other person in the waiting room. She would surely be Dr. Greene’s last appointment of the day before Trystan. And the teen is more than happy about it. The idea of him fooling around with Dr. Greene while another patient waits outside is just too weird. They could hear him moan out loud and that would be horrible. Not to mention that the next patient could undoubtedly smell the sex in the air upon entering the examination room after Trystan’s appointment.

“Oh.” Billy responds. His tone and face not masking his confusion. He looks at his computer and types up something before turning back to Trystan. “Oh, sorry. But I don’t see any other reservation for the day.” Billy says with a sympathetic tone.

“Oh, but I called earlier. Dr. Greene answered?” Trystan responds wanting to explain himself. His voice cracks at the end from the overwhelming frustration that has built up in him since the day before.

“Oh, well. He did not put it in his calendar.” Billy responds. Trystan can tell from the receptionist’s tone that the young man does not believe his words.

“It’s true. I called around…” Trystan looks at his watch before he continued. “Around two hours ago.” he explains, hoping that explicit details like this would help his case and make the receptionist believe him. But at the same time, he is shocked that it took him almost two hours to take a quick shower, changed clothes and drive to the clinic. He swore he thought he arrived in record time.

“Oh, I am really sorry. If it’s not in Dr. Greene’s schedule yet, then I can’t do anything about it.”

“Why?” Trystan mutters in confusion.  _ I do not understand why this young man is cockblocking me right now. I just want to get fucked by Dr. Greene’s married big black cock right now. Is that so bad? _

Billy sighs before answering. “You see, Mrs. Smith over there is Dr. Greene’s 1 to 2 pm appointment. And the clinic closes at 2PM during Saturdays. So I can’t really book you a reservation for today. Perhaps you’d want to come back on Monday?” he offers.

Billy still does not believe Trystan. But no one could blame him. Trystan is still young and he looks that way. And Billy knows that patients lie just to get passed that No-Reservation-No-Check-up rule. Besides his receptionist instincts tell him that if a teen is in Trystan’s age comes without a parent or a guardian with him, the teen must just be pulling a prank or something. 

“But, I called.” Trystan pleads. 

“Well, I don’t see your reservation.”

“I-I am back for a follow-up check-up. I was here last Monday. Dad mistakenly cancelled the check-up reservation, but I called to reconfirm it. I really need this check-up.” Trystan feels like crying now. He never knew how desperate he is for cock until that moment.

“Well…” Billy responds. He has run out of words. He wants to get rid of Trystan as soon as he can but clearly the teen looks desperate. Something he does not understand when the teen looks perfectly fine to him. “You don’t have a reservation.”

“I already told you that I did. Come on. Do your job for once and stop playing solitaire.” Trystan lashes out. He knew as soon as he said it that he had crossed the line.

“Why don’t you just wait in the couch? Maybe we can sort this out with Dr. Greene.” Billy finally concedes. His tone calm and collected. He had done this job for 2 years now and he has learned to keep his emotions in check. But deep down he is really angry. Mostly because he was actually playing Solitaire when the teen came in.

Trystan wanted to say sorry for what he said but the young man seems like he is not pissed for what was said. So Trystan opts to stay silent. He sat down on the couch beside the other waiting patient. He then puts his earphones on as he tries his best to distract himself during the wait. Being in this clinic after what had happened that Monday is already getting his juices flowing.

_ Just you wait, brat. I know that Dr. Greene won’t even entertain another patient after clinic hours, especially on Saturdays. He is always very excited to go home on Saturdays to spend time with his wife and kids. _ Billy smirks, excited for when Dr. Greene comes out with the patient. And the wait did not take long.

“Sure, remember it should be done everyday without fail, okay?” Dr. Greene declares as he comes out of the examination room. A middle-aged man comes out from the examination room with him.

“Yes, Dr. Greene. Thank you for the help. I will- I will see if I can-” the man responds but not finishing his own sentence.

“Well, if it makes it easier, you can ask him to come for follow-up examination and then I can tell him myself.” Dr. Green offers.

“Okay, doc. I will let you know. Thank you.” The married man shakes the doctor’s hand before waving to Billy and heading out. Dr. Greene quickly catches Trystan in the waiting area and was able to snap a quick candid photo before his receptionist starts to speak.

“Mrs. Smith. It’s your turn now.” Billy announces. The elderly woman just looks up from the magazine he was desperately trying to read. “Oh, and a teen came. Said he had-”

“Oh, yeah. Well, Trystan is a family friend. I had to squeeze him in for the day.” Dr. Greene explains quickly.

“Oh…”

“Is it my turn now?” Mrs. Smith asks. Her voice louder than it should be. But she is hard at hearing, so that much is expected. That certainly caught Trystan’s attention and he looks up to see that Dr. Greene is looking at him with a smile. Trystan quickly take his earphones off and then smiled at the charming black doctor.

“Yes, Mrs. Smith.” Billy answers. Although he is a bit disappointed that Trystan did not get the rejection that he knows the teen deserved for basically calling him a lazy-ass.

“So, Mrs. Smith, your daughter is not with you today?” Dr. Greene asks as he ushers the elderly woman into the examination room. Trystan just looks at the doctor and already his heart is pounding in his chest at the possibilities that could happen later on.

_ God, why am I so horny? And why am I so sure that he’d be interested to fuck me during my check-up. Aside from his playful flirting and teasing during my last check-up, I don’t really see any reason why he would want to fuck me again. _ Trystan mutters, doubting himself.

“Just wait for a bit, okay?” Dr. Greene mouths to Trystan, gesturing with his opened right hand. Trystan clenches his teeth to stop a whimper from leaving his mouth.

_ I am impossibly horny today. Can’t I survive a day or two without a cock stuffing my hole? _ Trystan asks himself. But he already knows the answer. The fact that he came crawling to his mother’s ex-fiance despite knowing that his father would not have approved is testament enough. And with his cock now already hard in his pants, there is no need for any debates. Trystan plugs his earphones back on, hoping that some sad songs would calm him down completely, or at least long enough to get him through the wait for his appointment.

At 1:45 PM, two middle-aged hulking black men arrived. As Billy, the receptionist, entertains the new patients, Trystan could only follow the older men’s bulky curves. Even through those gentlemen’s plain white top, Trystan can see the defined muscles underneath. His mouth could only salivate at the sight.

_ Too bad, they will be out in no time. I feel bad for being this horny. But I just couldn’t help myself. The sight of these two hulking men alone is just too much for me. In fact, I truly believe that at this moment, any man would make my insides twist and my hole twitch with lust. Although, not Billy. Billy can go fuck himself. _ Trystan chuckles at his own mental joke, making the two men turn to him with a smile. Trystan smiles back politely but right then, all he wanted was to curl up in a ball and roll away, never to come back again.

To Trystan’s surprise, those two men sat down on another couch and each quickly grabbing a magazine to read for the wait. Trystan’s assumption that he is Dr. Greene’s last patient of the day is thrown out the window. 

_ Office hours is until 2PM, my ass. Then why is he accepting new patients?  _ Trystan glares at Billy before looking away. Seconds later, his anger is gone. Trystan is ashamed to admit to himself that in his lust-ridden mind, his eyes just keeps wandering down those two other men’s body. Most of the time settling on their packages, which he notes are bulgy and promising.

_ I just have to be more quiet. I can hold my moan. I did it last time when Daddy was around and he did not suspect a thing. _ Trystan decides to psych himself into going through with this. He hates himself for thinking that this is a basic necessity for him but he knows it is true. As long as his father doesn’t know about it, what harm could it do, right?

Well, what he did not know is that Dr. Greene was being sly at that exact same moment. Even Mrs. Smith did not even suspect that her doctor is not listening to her. Instead, at that moment, Dr. Greene is sending a text message to Jack with the stolen picture attached to it.

Few moments later, Trystan sees the last patient walk out of the examination room and Dr. Greene comes out. Trystan melts into a puddle of horny goo as he sees that tall black doctor looking at him with a smile.

“Oh, Trystan. Thank you for waiting.” Dr. Greene smiles as he walks towards the teen. Trystan’s eyes drifts down the tall doctor’s body and in a quick second, Trystan is already ogling Dr. Greene’s package through his doctor scrub.

“Oh, Thank you for having me, Si- I mean… Dr. Greene.” Trystan answers. Try as he might to tear his eyes away, his gaze is glued to his doctor’s package. This only made Dr. Greene chuckle a little.

“Oh. You may leave now, Billy. I can close up the clinic after this. I know you will be watching after you grandmother again today, right?” Dr. Greene turns to his receptionist.

Billy looks at Dr. Greene curiously. “Bu-” His hand gestures to the two other guys in the waiting room.

“Go on now, Billy. I can handle this.” Dr. Greene quickly interrupts.

“Oh. Okay.” Billy responds hesitant. But he shrugs his doubts and confusions off, grabbed his things from under his desk and starts heading for the door.

“Oh, and Billy. Say hi to your sweet grandmother for me.” Dr. Greene announces.

“I will, Dr. Greene. See you on Monday.” Billy is soon out the door. As thankful as Trystan is that the receptionist won’t be around during his examination, he is still a bit confused. After all, there are still two other patients after him. And he doesn’t understand why Dr. Greene would let Billy go for the day. Speaking of which, those two hulking black patients have already put the magazine they were reading down. And now they are standing and looking at him.

_ What is going on? _ Trystan’s mind screams.  _ God, I feel so white all of a sudden. The whitest man who has ever lived. _ Trystan did not mean it as a racist slur though. He just honestly feels so unbelievably pale in contrast to the other three men’s much darker skin tone. But his thought is interrupted when his phone rang in his pants. He decides to ignore it for now.

“Oh, you might be wondering who these guys are. Well these guys are my friends, my close friends. This is Devon. And this is Big D.” Dr. Greene introduces. Trystan shakes their hand. His pale white hand gets easily enveloped by the older men’s darker ones. And his firm grip can only be described as limp and weak compared to theirs.

Trystan was quick to note that Big D has the broadest shoulders among the three. And this comes with massive firm pecs and ripped muscles. The man’s arms looks as fat as Trystan’s thighs. And Trystan is a football player, so that is saying a lot.  _ Dad would look like a regular man next to this hunk. _ Trystan shamefully admits. Big D’s name alone has already piqued Trystan’s interest. And although, Big D’s body already justifies his name, Trystan couldn’t help but wonder if it is also true in one other department. Silently praying that it is the case for a particular department he is incredibly interested in at the moment.

Then there’s Devon. Compared to the other two, he is the most average looking. But that is not a demerit because Trystan, despite his athletic prowess, looks like a small boy next to these men. Devon is also the shortest of the three but still at least 3 inches taller than Trystan. Devon has that boyish charm with him which is so much different than Big D’s rough bad boy charm.

But still, Trystan finds Dr. Greene as the most attractive of the three. Perfectly proportioned and as far as the Trystan could remember, perfectly endowed as well.

“They would like to be there for your check-up. If that is okay, of course.” Dr. Greene mutters. Trystan’s hungry hole twitches at the idea but his buzzing phone is really distracting him. He couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“They would love to watch you get-”

“Oh, sorry. Dr. Greene.” Trystan quickly chimes in after seeing that it was his father calling him on the phone. “I have to answer this.” he adds.

“Oh. Don’t worry. Go on, answer it.” Dr. Greene declares with a smile. But there is something more in that smile, because Dr. Greene is fully aware of who is calling. It was him who informed Jack about Trystan being there.

“Hello, Dad?” Trystan answers as he starts to walk away from the other three. He doesn’t want them to hear the conversation.

“Trystan, where are you?” Jack’s voice sounds worried. And Trystan can tell that his father seems breathless for some reason.

“I- I am at home.” Trystan lies through his teeth. Hearing his father’s voice reminds him that he is cheating on his father now. It reminds him that yet again, his lust overpowered his love for his father and now here he is chasing another man’s cock while his father is working hard… or hard at work.

“No, you are not.” Jack’s voice was plain and dismissive. From his father’s tone, Trystan can tell that the man is 100% sure that he is lying. And he feels the pang of guilt wash over him. Ashamed that he was caught in a lie.

_ Does he know that I am cheating on him? Does he know that I am planning to cheat on him? God, what have I done? Am I gonna lose the only man I will ever love? And all for what-? _

“I- I was just-” Trystan stutters.

“I am coming over. I will be there in five minutes.” Jack declares before ending the call. The fact that his father knows where he is makes Trystan even more scared of what is going to happen next. He feels that knot in his stomach rise to his throat and all of a sudden he feels like he is about to vomit. His heart drops down to the bottom of his heel and now he is dreading his father’s arrival.

“Is everything okay, Trystan?” Dr. Greene asks. But Trystan couldn’t feel any concern in the doctor’s words. He has a sneaking suspicion that Dr. Greene has something to do with how his father knew he was here in the first place. And he feels betrayed.

“Dad is coming over.” Trystan responds simply as he turns to look at Dr. Greene. The other two men also turn to look at the guy. Trystan could only assume that the other two men also suspects the same thing that he does about Dr. Greene.

“Then I guess we have to wait for him before we could start, right?” It shocks Trystan that Dr. Greene is saying this in a calm tone. It is like the man does not even care if his father is there or not. Trystan knows that he already cheated on his father before in almost the same situation but Trystan is sure his father will catch on the second time.

“But- Did you just-” Trystan wants to say more but he stopped as a decision forms in his head. “I should leave. Sorry, Dr. Greene. I- I can’t do this. I should go.” Trystan finally declares.

**\--- FEW MINUTES LATER ---**

Not long after, the front door of the clinic opens and in comes a sweaty Jack. The father’s gaze snaps towards his son before turning back to the other men.

“Oh. Welcome, Mr. Morrison.” Dr. Greene greets Jack with a smile. “Did you run all the way over here? You seem breathless and sweaty.” Jack wants to glare at the doctor but he just forced a smile and quickly turn to his son.

“Trystan, why are you here? Is-” Jack notices the other two hulking men. Jack’s eyes quickly catches Big D’s form and  _ intimidated  _ won’t give his feeling much justice. “Is everything okay?”

“I-” Trystan feels his throat close up. He can feel that familiar stinging pain in his nose and he knows that tears will soon focus. “I was-” Trystan stutters as his father comes closer.

“Is everything okay?” Jack asks as he grabs his son’s hand and look into Trystan’s eyes. Trystan can feel his father’s concern in those gazee and he feels even shittier for coming here. His mind confused and debating, unsure what else to do now.

“Yes. I- I am-” Trystan is finding it hard to speak. His eyes now starting to well up.

“Then we should go home.” Jack pulls his son’s hand and starts to walk towards the door.

“No.” Trystan declares, pulling his hand away.  _ I need this. If I want this. I have to fight for it. I have to- I just have to. _ Trystan tells himself, wanting to stand his ground.

“What? What do you mean, No.”

“I- I need my follow-up check-up, Dad. I feel like I need to have it to be safe. I don’t want to jeopardize my… my football career.” Trystan declares, lying through gritted teeth. The look on his face is that of frustration and it could have fooled anyone to believe that he is telling the truth. But Jack knows the truth. He knew what happened the last time and he knows what might happen now.

_ I can’t just let this happen. Not before I tell my son the truth at least. _ Jack exclaims to himself. Not loving the situation. His son’s lie is very much plausible this time. And it would be irrational to go against it. Still, Jack wants to at least try.

“But-”

“Jack. Jackson, come on. Your son just wants to be on the safe side. Believe me, I want him to be safe too.” Dr. Greene declares with a smirk. Jack knew what that means. He knew that safe is far from what Dr. Greene wants for Trystan. The didn’t even use condoms during Trystan’s last visit. And he knows that pleading the guy to stop all of this would be futile. He’s only option is to get through his son.

“I- ah”

“If it’s the money that you are worried about. You don’t have to pay me. I will do the check-up for free. I just want to be sure that Trystan is safe.” Jack is dumbfounded. He is beaten at his own game. And he was not even ready for it. He didn’t even see it coming. “He’s like a son to me.” the doctor adds, making Jack more furious.

“Well. I can pay for it, of course. I will pay for whatever treatment my son thinks he needs. Because I know that it is for his own good.” Jack finally concedes knowing that he has no other choice. It is either accept defeat now or tell his son the truth in this less than favorable and optimal conditions. He can’t bare to lose his son. There is no doubt in his decision. He just feels foolish and stupid for ever thinking that he’d be able to outsmart this perverted doctor forever.

“Thank you, Dad.” Trystan blushes at his own words. He turns to Dr. Greene with a smile. His heart pounding in his chest as his nervousness about this whole thing comes rushing back to him.

“Shall we start?” Dr. Greene asks the teen and Trystan nods back. “Great. Now let’s all head for the examination room.

Jack starts to walk with his son and Dr. Greene. That is when he realized that the other two men are coming with them. He looks at the two men who are smiling and smirking at him. He stopped walking, making the two men bump into him and his son. Jack turns to Dr. Greene begging for an explanation.

“Ummm.. So who are these men and why are they coming with us?” Jack asks, his voice couldn’t help but rise as his anger starts to rise too.

“Well, they are Dr. Devon and Dr. B- Dr. Derek. They are my friend doctors. I told you about them during our last phone call?” Dr. Greene explains with an innocent smile. But Jack knows that the smile is anything but innocent. He doesn’t remember any mention of other doctors in their phone call. And based on the tattoo peeking out of one of the  _ doctors _ ’ shirts, he knows that neither of these two is a doctor.

“Oh.” Jack responds before he felt a soft nudge on his back. He knows that the two men behind him is part of the scheme. And he knows what will happen next. “I don’t remember you mentioning them. What are they going to do anyway?” Jack asks as they finally enters the examination room.

“Well, Dr. Greene said that he saw something peculiar with me during my last check-up. He talked to someone more knowledgeable about it and now they are here to see if it for themselves.” Trystan narrates, surprising even himself for his casual delivery of the lie.

“Really? Is it something serious?” Jack asks, hating himself for playing along with this. He hates that he can’t do anything else other than to wait the storm out. He hates that he knows that the best option for him is to play along.  _ One more day and I will tell my son the truth. One more day of this and it will all be over.  _ Jack reminds himself, hoping that repeating this mentally over and over would calm him down.

“No, nothing serious.” Dr. Greene responds quickly, recovering from the unexpected elaborate lie that Trystan made. It was just supposed to be a simple lie.

_“Oh, they just came here to invite me for a night out. They are off duty. They are just curious to see how I give my checkup. They can stay in the waiting area if you don’t want to.”_ That was supposed to be Dr. Greene’s plan. Let the decision be in Jack’s hand. Having Big D and Devon there was meant to be a teasing threat to Jack - a declaration that he’d want to share the lustful teen too once the boy comes crawling back to him. Dr. Greene did not expect the boy to take over the situation.

“Yes, nothing serious. Dr. Greene said he noticed something weird while he was performing the injection last time. So that is why he invited Dr. Devon and Dr. Derek over. For a second opinion.” Trystan couldn’t believe how he is making this intricate web of lies ever so casually. He did not realize that he had turned into a pathological liar through his experiences of cheatings this past week alone.

“Wha-What?” Jack asks in confusion. He turns to Dr. Greene and the man just smirks.

“Yeah, I am an expert with internal deep injections. And it seems that Dr. Greene’s tool can’t reach those deep places that your son was talking about.” Big D responds with a teasing smirk, clearly egging Jack on to say something about it.

“Of course, those deep places is where the weird suspicious mass are located. And we have to check it to be sure.” Devon adds.

“Do we really have to, Doc? I am scared that it might hurt so bad.” Trystan’s words quiver and Jack could almost feel the fear in his son’s voice. For a second it made him believe that his son might actually be scared. But judging from the visible bulge on his son’s pants, the teen is clearly into this.

“Of course, Trystan. I bet you’d even scream out loud in pain... And so much more.” Big D answers, trying hard to hold back his chuckle.

“Oh. Hopefully it is more in the  _ so much more _ spectrum than in the pain one.” Trystan’s words are lewd and dirty. Jack is witnessing his own son flirting openly with another man before him. And though the guilt and shame is still in Trystan’s face, there is something else in there. Is it lust? Jack couldn’t be sure.

“Oh, we can try.” Devon assures.

“Besides, we can always stuff your mouth with something if you can’t help but scream.” Dr. Greene adds.

Jack hates this. He hates that this is happening before him. He hates that he can’t stop it from happening. His son is going to be with three men at the same time. His son is going to do it because Dr. Greene decides he wants to take advantage of his son without Trystan even knowing the truth. Jack feels horrible but he has to let this happen. If he tells Trystan the truth now, the teen will just hate him even more.

“Well, that would be great, Dr. Greene. I mean as long as you are not choking my son or anything.” Trystan hears his father add. He could only smile at the idea of his father suggesting something like this. As if the man is actually giving him permission to cheat.

“I’ll try.” Dr. Greene mutters under his breath. “Now we should really start with the check-up, don’t you think so too, Trystan?”

“Yes Doc. I am ready for you… and the check-up.” Trystan blushes again with his slip-up. His body quivers with excitement at the thought of being taken by three men.

Jack just let it go. He has to. But his mind can’t help but be worried, he knows what Dr. Greene is packing. The man is a real BBC. Although with Jack being horse hung, Dr. Greene’s cock and his are almost the same size. But what worries Jack is the two other men. He doesn’t know them. They could be packing real heat and Trystan would be screwed. Both literally and figuratively.

“Okay then, let’s go on the examination table.” Dr. Greene declares. Trystan hesitates for a bit. His father is right behind him. He knows what will happen soon. And he is starting to doubt what he wants. He may be eagerly lying earlier to get where he is now but being in this crossroad is too much pressure than he anticipated. But he plowed through, walking with his friend doctor, along with his doctor’s friends.

“Oh, Mr. Morrison, you can sit on the chair there, like last time, okay?” Dr. Greene announces. Trystan climbs on the examination chair more nervous than ever. The hulking dark-skinned gods comes with him. Trystan can almost feel the heat of their lust radiating out from their enticing bodies.

“This will be thorough examination like last time. Okay? Checking you tender muscles, your gag reflex and maybe even more injections.” Dr. Greene tells Trystan, but it was Jack who reacted.

“What? I thought this is just a follow-up check-up.” Jack protests. As much as possible, he wants to show his objection. He knows that his son is being pushed into this. He knows that Trystan doesn’t really want to be railed up by three men. So he figures that if he protests just enough, his son would take the line that he is throwing and not sink to the bottom of the dark pit that Jack made for him.

“Yes, but Dr. Derek and Dr. Devon weren’t there the first time. They would really love to check your son out for themselves.” Dr. Greene.

“What?” Jack acts outraged, finding a flaw in his doctor nemesis’ words.

“Dad, Dr. Greene just wants to be cautious.” Trystan protests, defending Dr. Greene.

“Oh. Okay. As long as it’s for your health and well-being, son.” Jack adds.

_ Something is wrong here. Trystan wants this? He is defending that doctor? _ Jack mentally panics. But then he remembers that the last time Trystan was there, the teen also wanted it. And he also defended the doctor. The only difference between then and now is that Jack orchestrated it then. And now Jack is nothing but a clueless audience.

_ Why did I even come here? If it wouldn’t even make any diff- No. I can’t give up now. My son needs me. That doctor is forcing himself on my boy. Trystan won’t cheat on his own.  _ If only Jack knew what really is happening.

Trystan feels the shame and guilt once again. He can tell that his father really cares about him. And he feels guilty for even wanting to do this. But he knows that if he hadn’t come here, he wouldn’t have known. And now that he knows, he has to go through with it. If he won’t do this, he wouldn’t know for sure. He wouldn’t know if what Dr. Greene told him was really the whole truth.

**\--- FEW MINUTES AGO ---**

“Is everything okay, Trystan?”

“Dad is coming over.” Trystan responds mortified at the thought of his father knowing where he is now.

“Then I guess we have to wait for him before we could start, right?” Dr. Greene responds with a calm smile.

“But- Did you just-” Trystan wants to say more but he stopped as a decision forms in his head. “I should leave. Sorry, Dr. Greene. I- I can’t do this. I should go.” Trystan finally declares.

“Wait, Trystan.” Dr. Greene calls after him. But Trystan was soon at the door, not wanting anything to do with the situation. “Your father betrayed you.”

Dr. Greene’s words stopped Trystan from turning the door knob and walking away. He had expected Dr. Greene to plead or beg for forgiveness. But never say anything like this.

“That was ages ago, Dr. Greene. My father stole my mother from you. You got dumped. Move on. You don’t have to bring up all the uglies with me. And even go to such length as lie to me.” Trystan responds with anger, completely disappointed that this respected doctor would stoop this low just to get back at his father.

“That is not what I mean.” Devon and Big D just stands on the side, fully aware that them being there might be too intrusive and probably wishing they could fade away.

“What do you mean then, Dr. Greene? Do you mean my Dad betrayed me like you did. When you texted him to tell him that I am in your clinic today?” Trystan asks in frustration.

“I di-”

“You did. No one else knew. Then suddenly Dad is calling me and saying he will be here soon? What do you want from me, Dr. Greene?”

Dr. Greene thought he planned it all. He was so focused on screwing Jack over that he did not take into consideration what Trystan would feel. And now, that miscalculation has come to bite him in the ass. 

“Well, your Dad did something worse.” Dr. Greene starts to say.

Dr. Greene knew that he had no other choice. If he lets Trystan go out that door without explaining himself, the teen might not even want to come back. And as silly as it might sound, Dr. Greene actually loved that one time with Trystan. He is not gay but he suspects that it has something to do with Trystan being the son of the man who stole his first love. Or more likely because he loved using the boy while the man he despised is just outside. Either way, he doesn’t want to lose Trystan. Not yet at least.

“What worse?” Trystan asked. He knows it will all be a lie and no truth to it. But he is curious to hear what bullshit this doctor will spew out of his mouth.

“Your father drugged you.” Dr. Greene declares finally.

“Woah.” The two men exclaims in chorus. They were only invited for some fun that day, a quick lay. They did not know that drugs were involved somehow.

“Come on, Dr. Greene, you expect me to believe that.” Trystan chuckles.

“Did you have a drastic change in your life very recently? Let me guess. Around two weeks ago, you were a normal boy who only thinks about getting laid and drowning yourself in pussy. You are the school heartthrob and a promising jock, any girl would love to be with you and most have already given themselves to you despite knowing your reputation.” Dr. Greene starts explaining. And although Trystan looked like he won’t ever believe his words, the teen is still willing to listen and that is all Dr. Greene needed to continue.

“But now all you could think of is COCK, giving a blowjob, being fucked and more?” Dr. Greene asks.

“Fuck you.” Trystan mutters defensively. His hand moves back to grab the doorknob.

“It’s not your fault. It’s the effect of the red pill.”

“Red Pill?”Trystan stops again. Curiosity got into him.

“An experimental drug that is said to change once sexuality. In your case, from being the pussy-crazed teen into a cock whore.”

“And you are telling me that this drug is real? That my Dad drugged me with this… this mythical red pill?” Trystan asks.

“Then how else would you explain how much you’ve changed lately? I bet the thought of a wet pink pussy disgusts you now.” Dr. Greene could see the teenager’s face cringe for a second before turning into shock.

“How-?”

“And let me guess, it was your father who you first fall in love with. Or more precisely, his cock.” Dr. Greene adds with pride, knowing that his words are getting through the teen.

“How’d- Hu-?”

“The side effect of the red pill drug is that it will make you more prone to falling in-love with someone who is blood-related to you.”

“No. Dad wouldn’t do that. Not to me. He wouldn’t. He just wouldn’t. I don’t believe you.” Trystan mutters. He wants to scream. He wants to cry. But he can’t do that. His hands balled into a fist as his anger blazed inside him.

“And not only that. He also offered you to me to appease me from what he did to me years ago.” Dr. Greene says.

_ How to tell a lie convincingly? Create a foundation of truth before adding your big lie. By then, you have already gained that trust that they will gobble up your giant lie with the tiny truths. In this case, it just so happens that the truths are as big as the lie. _ Dr. Greene smirks with his triumph. Knowing that he now has the teen is no longer on the fence. Trystan is on his side now.

“You mean Dad… He- No.” Trystan asks unable to complete his own words.

“Yes. He told me that he is willing to share you with me as a truce.” Dr. Greene explains.

“And you agreed?” Trystan is shocked. The more they talk, the more it makes him see the truth. At least the version of the truth that Dr. Greene is telling him now.

“I thought he was just joking. I was trying to see if he really was going to go through with it.”

“And then- why did you go through with it?”

“Because… because you were just so sexy that day. And I can’t help but want you.” Dr. Greene hears his own words and he realized that it is true. He did like what he saw that day when Trystan walked in. Trystan blushes at the revelation.

“So he… he planned it all. Making me… Forcing me to- to cheat on him?” Trystan asks.

“He toyed with you Trystan. He toyed with your emotions for his own enjoyment.” Dr. Greene adds, adding fuel to the fire.

“But Dad loves me.” Trystan declares desperately. He finds himself walking back into the waiting area. His body plopping down on the couch.

“If he loves you Trystan- if he truly loves you like you are saying, why would he toy with you and treat you like a fool? If he truly loves you why would he make me install video cameras in the examination room so he could watch you cheat in front of him?”

“What? He watched me… He watched you fucking me behind the curtain. He knew?” Trystan’s jaw dropped. He could not believe this is happening. All the time he had felt guilty for ever betraying his father is all for nothing. Because now he is hearing that his father may have orchestrated everything.

“Yes. And he was outside, jacking off to you being fucked by another man. Where is love in that?” Dr. Greene uses Trystan’s own anger and feelings of betrayal against the teen. He knew that in this fragile state, he could mold Trystan’s anger and redirect it to Jack.

The evidence of cum stains on the examination room curtain that Dr. Greene saw after Jack and Trystan left that day revealed to him that Jack was toying with him. He couldn’t believe that he fell for Jack’s acting. But now, he gets to use Jack’s clever plan against the guy. And Dr. Greene feels very triumphant.

“He also planned it with Mr. Rogers?” Trystan asks in disbelief. And Dr. Green was shocked to discover that there is another man besides him and the father. But he did not let that deter him.

“Yes. Most probably. Just look at it this way. Every man that you have encountered for the past two weeks may be someone your father made a deal with.” Dr. Greene adds.

_ So Mr. Rogers? Uncle Donovan? Even Grandpop? _ Trystan’s mind wonders.  _ Clearly Dr. Greene is part of it all. Why would Dad even want to do this to me. Was it all a lie? Is he just pretending that he loves me? _

But another part of him screams bloody murder.  _ To hell with what Dad really feels? Why would he even give me that red pill if he knew what it will do to me? He ruined my life. He took it all away from me. Now I am nothing more than just a plain cockhungry whore and for what? To make fun of me? What did I ever do? _

“I-I can’t believe this.” Trystan mutters as the great conflict battles in his mind.

“Believe it, Trystan.” Dr. Greene moves to sit beside Trystan, taking this chance to console the teen. “But don’t blame yourself. It is not your fault. If not for that red pill, you wouldn’t be this way. It was because your father wanted you give you that damn red pill.” 

“But- But why did you text him that I am here?” Trystan asks, wanting to know the answer why Dr. Greene would ever do that. The revelation that the doctor told him fits together into a picture but having his father come for his check-up today seems to be a weird piece that doesn’t fit the bigger picture.

“B-Because… Because I am tired of lying to you, Trystan. Unlike your father, I have come to care about you. And I want to tell you everything. I want to show you how far he is willing to go just to toy with your feelings.” Most of those words are taken right out of the phone conversation that Jack and Dr. Greene had. The twisted doctor finds it funny how he was able to steal Jack’s words and used it to make Trystan hate his father.

And it is definitely working.

“Now that you know the truth, what do you want to do?” Dr. Greene inquires.

“I want to know for sure. I have to know.” Trystan declares.

A short talk after that and the stage is set for the show that will prove to Trystan how true Dr. Greene’s words are. And though now the clinic’s examination room curtain is closing, the real show is just about to begin.

**\--- To Be Continued ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JannKenneth's Life Update  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Life is a bit hectic. But I am still doing my best to continue writing through it.  
> And I made a tentative posting schedule.  
> If you are interested, it is posted in my Profile Bio.  
> I really hope I can stick to it.
> 
> I also now have a Twitter account @JannKenneth3  
> I plan to post quick updates there. So give it a follow if you want.
> 
> Also, sorry for another smut-less chapter.  
> I feel so bad for posting two of them in a row.  
> But I do believe that Trystan learning the truth deserves its own entire chapter.  
> Hopefully the build up is good and the reward next chapter is worth it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. 😍


	3. The Show Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out to Trystan. And the teen is more than just pissed.  
> His mind could not believe Dr. Greene's revelation but he gobbled it up including the doctor's calculated lie.  
> Will Trystan let his anger rule him? Will he regret it all afterwards.
> 
> Meanwhile, Jack is clueless about the carefully chosen truths and lies that Dr. Greene fed his son.  
> How will he react to whatever his son has in mind?  
> Can he really let these three men pass his son around like a communal sexdoll?  
> Is it too late for Jack to say NO and stop it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Devon / Dr. Devon](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1245511964761051142?s=19)  
> \- [Big D / Dr. Derek](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246001838266003456?s=19)  
> \- [Dr. Greene](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246385643413852161?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“Dad, Dr. Greene just wants to be cautious.” Trystan protests, defending Dr. Greene. At this point, judging from his father’s reaction and the constant expression of panic, Trystan is certain that his father is lying to him and that what Dr. Greene told him were all true.

“Oh. Okay. As long as it’s for your health and well-being, son.” Jack adds.

Trystan feels shame and guilt once again. He can tell that his father really cares about him. And he feels guilty for having to do this. Yet now that he has proven that Dr. Greene was telling the truth, why does he feel the need to continue? What point is he trying to prove?

“Thank you for understanding, Dad.” Trystan says with a smile. He looks at his father and the man smiles back at him. His father walks to the newspaper stand, grabbed a copy and then sits down on a chair at the other side of the room. The same spot that his father was sitting on the last time they were here for his check-up.

Thinking about it now and remembering how guilty and ashamed he was for giving in to his desire that day, it makes him very furious that his father knew what was going to happen. Angry that his father orchestrated it all just to appease the angry betrayed doctor that his father stole his mother from. Still completely oblivious that he was tricked into believing Dr. Greene’s lie.

If only he knew that it was Dr. Greene who requested for that meet up. If only he knew that his father was the one who was being coerced into sharing him. It’s funny how a single lie can put into question everything you know about someone. And in Trystan’s case, it also clouded his judgment, blinding him from the glaring reality of his father’s love for him.

_ That fucker is smiling back at me. He clearly wants this too. He clearly wants me to get fucked by all these men. He clearly wants me to cheat just to get himself off. So why shouldn’t I give him what he wants? Let’s see if he can handle it. _ Trystan mentally notes with spite.

“Now why don’t we start the examination? Since this will be a full check-up, you can take off your clothes for me. I have a patient gown here if you want.” Dr. Greene declares.

Like last time, Jack distracts himself by reading the news. Last time, he had the upper hand. He knew what was going to happen. He was actually looking forward to it then. But now, he is not sure what would transpire before him. He doesn’t even know how his son will handle this. And the fact that this all came out of the blue without warning has taken him off-guard and out of his game.

“Oh sure, Doc.” Trystan declares as he starts to take off his shirt. Trystan is nervous though. Although he is used to showering in the locker room with the other jocks, they were also naked as he is. Now he has to undress in front of three men, two of which he just met a few minutes ago, and he will be the only one getting naked. He feels like a spotlight is shining on him, especially with how lewd Big D and Devon are looking at him.

Trystan looks at Dr. Greene, then to the other two ‘ _ doctors’ _ . He was so sure he wanted to make his father feel sorry. He was so sure he could do it. But his hands are now trembling as he hooks his finger on the waistband of his pants.

_ Daddy, are you watching? _ Trystan thinks to himself.

“Do you want me to close the curtain, Trystan?” Dr. Greene asks, seeing the slight tremble in the teenager’s hand.

Trystan turns to Dr. Greene. He considered saying no. Just let the curtains be open and be ‘examined’ in front of his father. No covering up. Nowhere to hide. Just out in the open. But he knew it would be too much. His father would not let anything happen in that situation. And the point that Trystan wants to prove will be lost.

_ What is my point again? _ Trystan is not so sure anymore.  _ Oh yeah, to test Dad’s limits. To prove just how morally corrupt he is. To know for sure that all the times I cheated and I lied were all orchestrated by my own twisted father. _

“Oh, yes, Dr. Greene. I- I want you to.” Trystan finally answered.

_ This is happening. God, this is happening.  _ Jack had to force himself not to look up. He could not bear to look at his son in the eyes. In his point of view, if he had not given in to Dr. Greene’s demand, his son wouldn’t be coming here for a second helping. If he just searched for another source for the Red Pill, then his son wouldn’t have met Dr. Greene. Then this nefarious doctor wouldn’t have done something to his son, whatever it is, and now there they are.

The curtains of the examination room closes and everyone in that room knows that the real show is about to start. But none of them would dare say it out loud and risk tipping the fragile balance of the situation.

Behind the closed curtain of the examination room, Trystan is pushing down his pants. And that comes off along with his underwear. Trystan feels like the turkey in a Thanksgiving dinner just from the way these three gorgeous dark-skinned men are now looking at him. And just like that Thanksgiving turkey, there is no doubt in Trystan’s mind that he will be stuffed full and gaping open before this checkup ends.

“Now here’s your gown.” Dr. Greene offers with a smirk. His voice is loud enough so Jack can hear him from the other side of the curtain.

“Not that you’d need it.” Big D adds in a whisper. And it seems that this has amused Devon, with the way the man is holding his chuckle.

“Thanks, doc.” Trystan declares. He slips into the patient gown, happy that the gown at least makes it less cold to be so exposed in a cold clinic examination room.

“So how’s your Mom? I heard Jodie plans to visit her parents next weekend.” Dr. Greene asks as he moves closer to Trystan. Big D and Devon stands on the sidelines just watching and waiting; letting Dr. Greene lead the show like the Alpha of the pack.

“Oh, yeah. I guess she is very excited to go see grandma and grandpa?” Trystan responds unsure about his answer and also unsure why Dr. Greene asked something so… weird. But then he felt Dr. Greene’s warm exhale on his ear and then came the whisper.

“Remember, your Dad might be watching us. And he may even be able to hear our whispers.” Dr. Greene whispers in the lowest voice he could utter.

“Wh-” Trystan remembers the camera that his father has made Dr. Greene installed. And he realized that at any point, his father could whip out his phone or something and see what is going on behind the curtains. The reminder only makes it harder for him to forget what his father has done. But at the same time, it also reminds him not to give away that he already knows the truth about the red pill.

“Sounds great. I haven’t seen Grace and Bob for a long time. I wonder how they are doing.” Dr. Greene adds with a smile. The supposed-to-be throw-away question now bears more weight with the memory of his time being with Trystan’s mother.

“Oh, well. Grandpa still loves fishing and grandma still hates it when he comes home all pissed when he has no catch for the day.” Trystan chuckles.

“Nice to know that nothing changes for those two.” Dr. Greene declares. “Now we are going to check how tender your muscles are. Do they still hurt?”

“Oh. Not that much, doc. But I think I have a tender muscle that would really need some follow-up checkup.” Trystan responds while wiggling her eyebrows. He intentionally said it louder than necessary to make sure that his father could hear it.

“Oh, Then we’ll get to that. I think Dr. Derek and Dr. Devon would love to check it for themselves. I told them how tight that muscle of yours is.” Dr. Greene tries his best to hold back his chuckles. Devon and Big D smirk as a response.

“Well, maybe it needs some stretching. Would they love to help, Doc?” Trystan responds suggestively, turning to the other two men. Both of which just smirks back at him.

“Oh, I would gladly help you stretch those muscles, boy.” Big D responds.

“Then why don’t you?” Trystan teases back. He can feel the adrenaline flowing through his veins.  _ Stretching _ \- that is what Mr. Rogers called it. And now he is feeling the same rush of adrenaline that he felt that night when he played that cryptic banter with his father and his Math teacher.

Although his father could not say the same. As Jack’s hand trembles from what he could hear from behind the curtains. It may not be as transparent for those who don't know what is about to transpire, but the true meaning of the exchange is crystal clear to him. And his heart howls with anger and jealousy.

“Well…” Big D responds stepping forward before Dr. Greene’s hand on his chest stops him.

“Later. Calm down boys. We have time.” Dr. Greene declares stepping forward. “Why don’t you present yourself like last time, Trystan. I want them to see what I was talking about.” Dr. Greene announced.

Trystan knows what the doctor means. And he is more than happy to comply. Eagerly turning over and climbing on the examination table. Trystan is confident. He knows that he is fit and he looks good. And now with three men looking at him with those eyes, he knows that he is wanted and he loves the attention.

Trystan gets onto all-fours in front of the  _ doctors _ . He feels completely exposed and his cock just continues to grow. He blushes at the idea of having all three men take turns at him. The idea alone is arousing enough, add to that the fact that his scheming father is just a few feet away, Trystan’s body burns with lust.

Jack, from the other side of the curtain, flinches at those words. He knew that the show was going to start. He knows what is going to happen. But hearing those words makes his fear a reality. And reality is more terrifying… if not arousing. His hand balls into a fist, crumpling the newspaper with it.

_ The cameras. The live feed. Should I watch it?  _ Jack’s hand itches to retrieve his phone from his pocket.  _ I know what’s going to happen. Do I really need to see it? _ Jack asks himself. But he is ashamed to admit that his twitching cock tells him exactly what he really wants.

"Like this, Doc?" Trystan asks, his gaze turns to look at Dr. Greene. The other  _ doctors _ move to the back of the examination table to see the teenage boy’s butt hanging from under his gown. It makes Trystan smirk, loving the perverted attention.

“Like what you seeing, Doc?” Trystan asks, his voice just loud enough for his father to hear. His eyes darting to the thick bulge in Dr. Greene’s work pants, answering the question that he just asked. And unlike before, Trystan’s face did not blush with humiliation or shame, it flushes with hunger - his hunger for cock. A hunger that he intends to satiate fully.

"Yes. It's perfect." Devon and Big D respond in unison. The loud snapping of the latex gloves on their skin seemingly echoes in the room. It is almost comical to see them salivating for Trystan’s ass. All three men ready to grope and devour the treat that he is offering them. And Trystan feels the sexiest he has ever been, even compared to when he was with girls. In fact, with girls, he has to always encourage them and convince them to go as far as they could. He has to do everything to get what he wants. But now, all he has to do is arch his back a little and these men are already drooling for him.

“I guess you’d need to see more, Doc?” Trystan teases as his hand lifts his patient gown up, exposing the rest of his bubble butt - something that he is thankful that his passion for football had improved for him.

Jack could not stop himself anymore. His itching hand retrieves his phone from his pocket. Not long after, the surveillance application starts to load. Seeing three men salivating for his son’s ass while his son is teasing them - that is something Jack never expected. And it is something he never thought would be so arousing. His cock goes from semi-hard to fully erect in one split second.

“I guess it’s time to check that tender muscle again.” Dr. Greene smirks, holding back his chuckle at the unexpected response from this teen boy. From the last visit, he sees the kid as a jock who was suddenly turned into a cockhungry slut. So he knew that Trystan would be shy and timid, unsure how to accept his new reality. But this time, all he sees is a slut who craves cock and knows how to get it. A perfect evolution that he loves to exploit.

Dr. Greene intentionally grabbed his own crotch and rubbed on it as he walks behind Trystan, right to the great view of the teenager's perfect ass. The other two men groans in disappointment as the view was eclipsed by their hulking friend’s body.

Trystan flinches as two massive hands grope his ass. Then yelps as his cheeks are parted to show his still bruised hole.

“Is everything okay, son?” Jack quickly asks despite seeing what is happening. He is still hurt that his son is going through with this. But his mind is quickly getting clouded by lust. His moral high ground is no match for his unparalleled tide of lecherous appetite.

Trystan could only moan softly as those massive hands start to massage his mounds. For a second he felt ashamed that his ass is so big that even Dr. Greene’s hand could not cover it all. But then he quickly realized that this must be what this dark-skinned god desires.

“Oh, don’t worry Jack. Trystan is in good hands.” Dr. Greene responds, not really calming Jack down. The throbbing member between the father’s legs says otherwise. “It seems that you have been using this muscle so much these days huh?” Dr. Greene remarks, referring to the teenager’s bruised hole. His words make Trystan and Jack blush at the implication.

“Not really, Doc.” Trystan answers, his face blushing more. Devon and Big D had to move to get a better view of what is happening.

“Did you even give it some rest?” Dr. Greene remarks accusingly.

“Well, that’s just it, doc. I did give it some rest.” Trystan responds before turning to look at Dr. Greene in the eyes. “But rest is not for me. It needs constant stretching. That is why I knew I had to come see you.” Trystan winks shocking the doctor with his boldness. Jack feels a sharp knife stab straight through his chest from his son’s deliberate confession.

_ Does he think that I am not enough? Do I really suck that bad? Have I been a bad lover? _ Jack questions himself, feeling guilty for his inadequacy, whatever it may be.

“Is that so? It’s perfect then that I have my friends here to help me help you.” Dr. Greene smirks before he slides his hand down to Trystan’s thick thighs, squeezing it gently. Trystan flushes red with anticipation. “Come here, Dr. Derek. Feel this.”

“Gladly.” Big D steps forward, his hand replacing Dr. Greene’s on Trystan’s ass. The new guy’s hand is so much broader somehow. Trystan whimpers as Big D’s calloused hands give his ass a rough squeeze. “Seems so tender still.”

“And here Dr. Devon, feel this too.” Dr. Greene’s hands were quickly replaced by Devon’s. The man seems more gentle than Big D, squeezing his thighs just enough to make him moan a little. Trystan winces. Big D is handling his ass rougher than he is used too. He can’t yet decide if it feels good to him or not.

“Such a juicy tender muscle. Mmmm…” Big D declares as he spreads Trystan’s cheeks apart exposing the teenager’s already deflowered rosebud. “Are you sexually active, boy?”

Trystan flinches at the unexpected question. But he recovers quickly with a knowing smirk of his own. “Do you really want to know, Doc?”

“It’s for your medical record.” Devon quickly adds. Among the three men with Trystan, Devon seems to be the most tense and unsure about the situation. It’s as though he was forced into the situation. Although from the bulge on the man’s pants, Trystan can tell that he is enjoying all of this.

Jack can see the big guy groping his son’s ass, parting those perfect mounds to see the hidden valley between. From the angle of the camera, Jack could not see clearly but he could only assume that the big guy, Doctor Derek, is now looking at his son’s bruised hole. He can clearly see that bluish purple ring around that tight teen cunt. And the almost rosebud beauty of the puckered hole that makes Jack regret not being there to witness this all in person.

_ God, am I too twisted that I want to stand beside my son as he plays around with a complete stranger? _ Jack looks down at the prominent bulge in his slacks and he knows exactly what the answer is.  _ Yes. Yes, I am. I definitely am. If only I can. _

“Oh, yeah. Ummm…” Trystan answers in a soft voice, pretending that he is answering in confidence. Pretending for the sake that his father will not catch on the game he is trying to play.  _ Let’s play your game father. Let’s see if you still want to play it with me. _

“I… Well...” Trystan manages to make himself purposely blush to maintain his facade of ignorance, surprising himself in the process.

“Yeah. Yeah, Dr. Greene told me about your friend. It seems that he didn’t even hold back on you.” Big D teases in a hushed voice, making Trystan blush for real. He remembers lying to Dr. Greene. Telling the man that it was a close friend who was fucking him and not his own father. Now he knows that it was all pointless because the doctor already knows.

“Well… He-”

“And do you love it when he does that? Go wild on your tight hole?” Big D asks, not waiting for the answer to his previous question.

“Well…” Trystan is blushing for real now. When he is teasing his father, he is so determined. But with these hushed words, he feels like he is being judged for his slutty ways. “I can’t really tame a wild stallion.” Trystan gasps at his own honesty. He couldn’t believe his own words. Knowing how rough his father is and referring to the man as a wild stallion seems to be two different things in Trystan’s mind. Although Jack smirks proudly upon hearing his son’s admission.

“Your friend must be special then.” Dr. Greene smirks, intending and preparing for a savage put down to that compliment. But it seems that the teenager was ready to do it himself.

“Oh, he’s nothing special. Just a cock to fill my hole.” Trystan declares. His heart felt like being squeezed by a firm hand, tighter and tighter until it couldn’t beat anymore. He feels bad for saying such brutal words regarding his father. He thought that saying it out loud would make him realize that it is the truth. But it is not at all true. He can feel the bitter taste of that lie linger as soon as the words leave his mouth.

Jack felt the brunt of the insult though, feeling a knife stabbed through his chest, stopping his heart from beating.  _ Does he- Does Trystan really see me as-? Why would he? How could he? Is he lying? But why would he even lie? _ Jack’s eyes now moist from the cruelty of his son’s honesty. Or so he thought.

Despite Dr. Greene and Big D holding back their laughter, Devon couldn’t. He was so taken by surprise, not expecting such a thing to come out of the teenager’s mouth. Even a stranger like him, who had only met Trystan a few minutes ago, knows that the teen is lying.

“Is- Is everything okay?” Jack manages to say. His words hesitant and forced out of his breaking heart and morale.

“Yes, Mr. Morrison. Everything is great.” Big D responds before his hand slides down, between Trystan’s round globes. He intentionally slides over the teenager’s hole before sliding further down, until he reaches the teenager’s hanging jewels.

“I am just checking your son’s tender muscles.” Big D responds. “But this muscles in particular-” His words are accompanied by his rough hand wrapping around Trystan’s hard cock. The teen could only moan, just enough to make the older man’s pause worth it. “This muscle seems really tense.” He declares while licking his lips.

“Eh-” Trystan is speechless. Having someone’s hand wrapped around his cock is not foreign to him. He was no virgin before all of this. He has been with girls after all. Yet somehow, experiencing this with a man is new and definitely exciting.

“Is your lips okay?” Dr. Greene asks aloud, filling the empty void of silence from all the supposed-to-be discrete whispering.

“Wh-?” Distracted from the rough hand stroking his hard leaking erection, he didn’t really pay attention to what Dr. Greene just said. 

“I was referring to the cut on your lip when you last came here?” Dr. Greene reminds the teen. Trystan realized that he didn’t even notice what had happened to the cut on his lip. A cut that his grandfather’s brutal manhandling left as a souvenir. Moving his tongue on his lip at that moment confirms that the cut is now healed.

“I- I think it’s okay now.” Trystan responds, gritting his teeth to stifle his moan. He never thought someone as massive as Big D would ever think of touching another man’s cock, let alone jerk it off. And the feeling of rough calloused hand stroking his meat is a welcomed change from the delicate touch of a woman’s flimsy fingers.

“Let me see.” Dr. Greene declares as he slides his hand under the teenager’s chin turning the boy’s head to face him. Trystan opens up to show where the cut was but Dr. Greene had something else in mind.

Their lips met before Trystan could react. The shock of it left Trystan unresponsive as he felt Dr. Greene’s tongue force its way in. He gasps as at that moment Big D’s stroking is more focused on his sensitive cock head. His body shivers as the dark-skinned god passionately kisses him.

Trystan’s mind quickly noticed the lack of facial hair that should have scratched his smooth skin. At the back of his mind, Trystan hates that he silently wished that it was his father kissing him. Trystan tries to kiss Dr. Greene back, of course. His tongue is doing its best to match Dr. Greene’s pace but the man is just too rough and erratic. He felt like the tortoise trying to keep up with the hare.

As awkward as it may be for Trystan to kiss Dr. Greene back, the picture that Jack sees is different. He is seeing his son passionately kissing another man. In his mind, watching his son get fucked by another man is better than this.

_ “Oh, he’s nothing special. Just a cock to fill my hole.” _ Trystan’s words echo in Jack’s mind as he watches his son proving those words. If he felt he was stabbed by a knife earlier. Now, he feels like the knife is being twisted to inflict more pain.

_ How could he? I- I love him. _

“Aaahhh…” Trystan’s moan follows a gasp right after Dr. Greene ended the kiss. The older man smirks at the expression on the teenager’s face.

“Why don’t we start the actual examination? Trystan, I want you to lay on your back this time.” Dr. Greene smirks. “Dr. Devon, why don’t you get the leg stirrup ready.” Even the timid Devon smirked mischievously at the instruction.

Trystan does not even know what leg stirrup is. But he did not say much as he repositions himself, following Dr. Greene’s instructions. As soon as his back touches the soft cushion of the clinic examination bed, two pairs of hands grab his legs. And before he knows it, his legs are now held in a contraption. He tries to get up but it was hard to get his bearings. The metal sounds of the bed creaking as he tries to get up echoes, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down, Trystan. This is all for your own good. We just want to do a more thorough examination.” Dr. Greene declares.

Trystan trusts Dr. Greene. It was the doctor who ultimately revealed to him his father’s true colors. Although, the fact that he feels trapped in his current position, with his ass open and defenseless, is alarming to him.

“Calm down.” Dr. Greene repeats with a gentle squeeze on the teenager’s shoulders.

“What’s going on? Why does Trystan need to calm down?” Jack worries. He could see that his son seemed to be trapped. He can tell that his son is nervous and overall uncomfortable with the new position. Trystan may not love him, the way he thought his son did but what is certain is that he loves the teen. And he does not want his son to go through with this if he doesn’t want to. And Jack is silently praying that his son doesn't want to.

If only Jack knew that his words only made Trystan’s anger towards him grow. The teen’s face turned serious after hearing his father’s words. “Oh, I am okay, Dad. Dr. Greene is just going to give me exactly what I came here for.”

Trystan has never been the type to harbour anger towards anyone. Steal his girlfriend and he’d thank you for making him single and available to date other girls more openly. Take the ball from him and he’d know that it’s all part of the game. But Trystan has never been betrayed by someone whom he trusted wholly and loved deeply. The cut of betrayal draws deep and to heal his bleeding, he himself has to draw blood.

“He is just not used to the medical stirrup. It’s all part of the examination.” Big D responds.

“Oh. Just keep calm, son. If...” Jack stops talking, a scowl on his face. His mind continues his words though  _ “...if you really want this. Then I won’t stop you.” _ Jack has to set his son free. He knows that if this is what his son really wants. Then maybe he should just let him.

“Just calm down, Trystan. Everything will be alright. Daddy is here.” With a broken heart, Jack continues. His erect member has now deflated back to its soft state from the brutal words of honesty straight from his son's mouth.

"Always." Jack adds in a hushed voice.

Dr. Greene pursed his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk. He walks to where the other two men were standing. He then took his righteous spot behind the teen and he turned to his friends with a smirk. Trystan’s eyes lock on Dr. Greene’s. The two share a wordless conversation. One of lust and need, nothing else. 

“Are you ready, Trystan?” Dr. Greene asks. Jack flinches at those words, especially given the fact that the doctor is now fishing his thick black cock out of the fly of his work pants. Trystan gasps at the sight. He has already forgotten what a great black cock looks like. And Dr. Greene’s monster has no trouble reminding him.

“Is- Is everything okay, son?” Jack asks again. It may have been the twentieth time he has asked his son this. But it just feels natural for a father to worry about his son. It is just normal for a man to take care of his lover.

“Everything is okay, Mr. Morrison. Dr. Greene is just going to demonstrate to us how wonderful his injection treatment is.” Big D responds with a smug look on his face.

“Yeah, my injection method is rare and unique to me, I suppose.” Dr. Greene plays along. With one small step, he closes the gap between his pulsating tip and Trystan’s twitching hole. The teen moans at the contact alone.

“Oh.” Jack responds as he looks at the events on his phone.

“White boys can’t seem to get enough of it. They love how thorough and deep I can go with my injections.” Dr. Greene teases. Trystan could only flinch at the doctor’s truthful words. On the other side of the curtain, Jack maintained his silence. His hand gripping on his cellular device tighter.

“I am going to show my friends here how to best help you, Trystan. Are you ready?” Dr. Greene asks the teen. Trystan is so overwhelmed with lust now. His pent-up frustration coming back to him and begging him for release. And he knows exactly what could help him. Dr. Greene’s hand spreading lube on his hole assures him that the man knows it too.

“Oh, yes, Doc. Please help me feel better.” Trystan moans.

“Trystan, you- you don’t have to do this.” Jack finally mutters. This time he meant it. He feels so betrayed just from seeing his son willingly do this with him in the same room. He feels so guilty for ever orchestrating something like this without even consulting his son. And now karma has come for him to pay the price.

_ “Oh, he’s nothing special. Just a cock to fill my hole.” _ Trystan’s words echo in Jack’s mind. Yet his cock still twitches from what he is seeing on his phone.

“It’s okay, Daddy. This is exactly what I want.” Trystan admits. He is no longer sure if he is doing this to get back at his father or just to get his rocks off.

“Dr. Greene is just going to help me feel better with his thick massive tool, Daddy… Ennnghh...” Trystan whimpers as he feels the older man’s cock knocking at his back door. The slimey tip now teasing his hole. He locks eyes with the doctor and he felt his body shiver with need.

_ Cock. I need cock inside me. Please give it to me. _ Trystan’s mind screams. And then it happened. He finally felt his hole being forced opened by a cock - his mother’s ex-fiance’s big black cock. Trystan moans out loud. His uninhibited moan surprised everyone, even Jack. And Jack knows exactly what that moan is - a pure howl of content, a whore’s cry for cock fulfilled. And although Jack has heard his son moan this way for him plenty of times, he is not sure if he is happy that Trystan is moaning this loud with someone else.

“Take note, doctors. This is how to do it right.” Dr. Greene commands cockily, pausing for a bit. His entire cockhead now safely tucked inside the teenager’s haven. He is giving the teen time to adjust to his girth, especially given that his shaft is much girthier than his knob is.

“This is how white boy sluts want it.” Dr. Greene adds in a hushed voice, turning to his friends with a big devil grin on his face seemingly permanently plastered. He then watches Trystan’s face blush redder when he is reminded of the fact that they have some audience with them.

Feeling like a deer in the head light or a stripper dancing on a pole, Trystan could not help but blush. He suddenly becomes aware of everything as if time is slowing down around him. He can feel Dr. Greene start to push inside him again. His hungry hole slowly enveloping the gorgeous black man meat with his warmth. He could feel his body ripple with pleasure while his face distorts to show just that. A soft satisfied whimper followed - a clear indication that his slutty desire is now slowly getting fulfilled.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the other two men. Both of which are leisurely groping their own bulging pants while watching him get defiled by their friend. He feels like the cake in a wedding. First the groom and the bride get their slice, then after that everyone else will get a piece. Trystan is sure that Big D and Devon are very eager to have a piece.

“Ahhhh… God, Daddy… Dr. Greene is really stretching me wide open with his tool. Ooooohhh...” Trystan whimpers. And Jack groans his disapproval. His son seems to really love what is happening and it is plaguing his being with anger and jealousy. He can clearly see Trystan’s face from the angle of the hidden surveillance camera. There is no longer any doubt in his mind that his son is really loving this. The guilt and shame that once plastered all over the teenager’s face is now gone and Jack can’t quite put a finger on how he feels about this.

Before long his view of his son’s face is obstructed by the hulking doctor’s body when Dr. Greene leans forward so his body towers over the teen. Jack could feel his blood boil when Dr. Greene looked up at the hidden camera and gave it a wink before leaning his face forward to give the teen another kiss.

This time Trystan is more prepared. His mouth quickly let the doctor’s tongue in while his own slides alongside it. Trystan’s moans go straight into the older man’s mouth, silencing it while the man pushes more of his inches inside the boy.

_ God, I think I can’t last long with this kid. _ Dr. Greene finds himself admitting.  _ I have never been so turned on by just kissing someone. Granted that I am already a couple inches buried inside this kid, that still doesn’t account to how close I am to an orgasm. It’s like- God. _ Dr. Greene pushes forward, sinking every fat inch inside Trystan, giving the teen what he desperately needs.

Big D and Devon could tell that they did not walk into any typical private fun party. Once they saw how passionate Dr. Greene is with Trystan, they could only see a man marking his territory. They almost feel like they are intruding. Although the fact that they are starting to fish their cocks out now may seem very contrary.

Jack hissed with anger. His eyes could only focus on Dr. Greene fucking his son - his whore and his lover. He could only watch in controlled anger as the black stallion’s hips piston back and forth. The older man’s hand slide under the teen, pulling Trystan closer into a hug as the fucking intensifies.

_ No. Please. Make it stop. _ Jack exclaimed in his head watching in horror yet he could not tear his eyes off the screen. He could only watch as his son moan into the filthy doctor’s mouth. Those pale muscular teen arms wrapping around the dark-skinned muscular frame of his wife’s ex-lover. The kiss they share while the passion of sex sets ablaze is too much for Jack to handle. He wants it to stop, he hates it. He could not bear another second of it, yet he could not stop staring.  _ Stop. _

“It feels so good, Daddy. Ahhh… Dr. Greene is really going deep with his thick black tool… Daddy… Ahhh… Yes, Daddy.” Trystan feels so dirty uttering the words just after sharing a passionate kiss with his Mom’s ex-fiance. But as it echoes back into his ears, his body shudders with ecstasy.

_ God, I am close. _ Dr. Greene mutters to himself.  _ Already, I am close. But I can’t help it. _ With long forceful strokes, his hips gyrates back and forth. His legs are staying steady. His mouth doing its work, once again latching unto the teenager’s lips, sharing a passionate kiss with his ex-lover’s son. His entire being moving as one unit to achieve one thing - his climax.  _ I am close. _

“Daddyyy… Aaaaahhh…” Trystan gasps. “Fuck. I am cumming.” Trystan adds. Or at least tried to. But all that really came out for the others to hear is a slew of muffled moans. He felt his body rock with pleasure as his cock sprays its watery teenage load between the two of them. His patient gown and Dr. Greene’s doctor attire is no match to his copious load. Saying that he sprayed gallons of watery goo between him and his favorite doctor would be an exaggeration. But for Trystan it does feel like it. And after two days of no release, it all makes sense in Trystan’s mind.

“Here comes your injection, boy. Get ready for that potent prime black alpha seed that you need.” Even Dr. Greene’s loud panting is giving away the secret. But the cat is already out in the bag, Jack is just not aware of it.

“Aaaahhh…” Trystan responds with a moan of his own, his climax lingering as the black stallion rides his ass with more haste. He could not believe this was happening. His mind had completely forgotten what he was here for. He could only focus on the tiny tingling sensation spreading all over his body. “Oh, Dr. Greene… Pump that thick injection deep inside me.”

Jack, at that moment, is more appalled than ever in his life. When he first saw his son’s body tensing up, he knew what was happening. With Dr. Greene’s thrusts increasing its pace, he knew what the older man wanted. And when the loud moan and whimper came out of his boy, he knew that his son just came. But what he didn’t know and what he did not realize until then is how his cock has truly and undoubtedly enjoyed the whole ride. Jack only realized this when he felt his body shiver and he felt his balls tense up just before a small amount of cum starts shooting out of his cock and into his work pants.

Looking down, Jack is horrified at the wet patch of cum on his pants, right at the tip of his bulging crotch. His shame grew deeper when he felt his cock twitch whilst shooting the last jet of cum.

“Fuck.” Jack mutters, ashamed of himself. He knows how much he loves fucking his son. He knows that he also loves watching his son cheat on him when it was him who orchestrated the whole thing. And now he is realizing that he loves it when his son cheats on him with or without his help.

_ In less than a year, I have played plenty of roles in Trystan’s life. I was once his loving father who adores him as a mini version of myself. Then I became a filthy incestious bastard who ultimately decided that I’d rather have a cock-hungry slut for a son. Then I turned into my son’s alpha and lover which was the best role I ever had. But then I was forced to become and ultimately enjoyed being the stag husband even if my son does not know it yet. And now- NOW, I just watched my son get fucked by another man without me having a say on it. And I creamed my pants without even touching myself. Isn’t that what being a masochistic cuckold means? _

“FUCK.” Jack mutters just before Dr. Greene howls with his orgasmpause of s. His body slows its thrusts as his load starts shooting inside the teen. Once again, Trystan is reminded how much thicker Dr. Greene’s cum is compared to anyone else he has ever been with. But his mind could only focus on his father’s muttered cursing and he could not help but feel guilty. 

While under the sweaty doctor’s heaving body, guilt and shame floods over Trystan, all at once. And his mind could not decide what to do with it for a second. But then he remembers what Dr. Greene told him and he was happy he did this. Now he knows for sure that his father is as twisted as he feared. There is no more doubt in Trystan’s mind that his father screwed him over and is using him as a young tight hole to wreck.

_ Just like how Mr. Rogers saw me. And that makes sense because he is in league with my Dad. _ Trystan whimpers as he feels Dr. Greene’s body leaning back away from him. He could only blush as he felt his hole desperately cling on the doctor’s fat  _ “injection tool” _ as it is being pulled out of him.

“Fuck.” Dr. Greene looks down at the teen below him. He is still half-hard as he pulls out of the boy. He looks over the teenager’s body and he smirks at the big wet mess of cum on the teenager’s torso which he knows is undoubtedly reflected by his own. But what really strikes him the most is how good the teenager looks with those muscular legs restrained by the stirrup. As his cock gets freed from Trystan’s tight ass grip, he finds the teenager’s hole gaping open, raw, red and probably ready for more. And Dr. Greene has no doubt he could go for another round.

_ I never understood why bondage is a fetish. I tried it with my ex-girlfriend and I tried it with my wife. But it doesn’t really spark anything in me. But this view before me, with Trystan’s glistening cum-glazed gaping hole winking at me while he is trapped in my examination bed, it surely makes me want to reconsider my views on bondage. _

“Oh, thank you for that injection, Dr. Greene. That really helped me a lot.” Trystan says with a genuine grateful smile, thanking the doctor for the good fuck but also for telling him the  _“truth”._

“It is my pleasure, Trystan. Your mother and I are still great friends until now, so you are more like a family to me.” Dr. Greene smirks. Trystan blushes when the doctor’s words only reminded him of his father’s presence outside the curtained part of the examination room.

“Hey, Jackson, don’t you want to ask your son how the injection was?” Dr. Greene announces with a cocky grin.

“Or congratulate him for being able to take our buddy’s tool.” Big D announces and Devon quickly gives the guy a glare. Which only makes Big D shrug before adding “Come on. I know yours is almost as big but that is not the average size.” The hulking man announces as he gestures downwards. Only then did Trystan realize that the other two men are now naked from the waist down, with their packages unwrapped, throbbing and ready.

_ Oh.  _ Trystan was wrong. Big D is not “big” in that department. The guy is above average but on his monster physique it looks smaller. It is a girthy black cock though. The type with purple mushroom head that looks like a tiny button on top of its girthy shaft.

Trystan is not sure if he is glad or disappointed by this discovery. Glad that the man is not packing a monster that can split him in two. Or disappointed for that same reason. Big D's cock is no micropenis, of course and the girth alone is impressive. But the length could certainly need a bit more. A couple more. Comparing it to what Trystan has had so far, it certainly belongs in the below average spectrum. Although Trystan's  _ average _ standard is set a bit too high.

Devon’s, on the other hand, looks great to the teen. It is almost as big as Dr. Greene’s cock, although not as girthy. The pinkish head connected to its darker toned shaft looks too gorgeous to ignore. And Trystan’s gaze as now drawn to the drop of precum oozing out of the one-eyed monster. As if it is crying for him to help give Devon his sexual release.

“Are you okay son? Is it over now?” Jack’s words are jagged and sound hasty. His breathing was just as irregular. Because despite his initial reaction, he quickly wrapped his mind around the idea while his fingers wrapped around his cock. He is stroking his cock back to full erection, not even 5 minutes after his previous unaided orgasm.

There was a bit of a pause of silence from the other side of the curtain, which Jack took as a sign that it’s not over yet. He has scooped up his own cum and used it as lube as he jack himself off. His face flushed red at his shameful state but he loves having his son cheat on him so much that, at that very moment, it doesn’t matter to him if he initiated it or not.

“Trystan.” Dr. Greene snaps the teen from his lustful staring. He offered Trystan some wet tissue that he grabbed from a nearby table. He had already pulled out a couple, to clean himself with.

“Wh-” Trystan declares before he starts to pull some wet tissue.

“Your father asked you a question? Are you okay? How do you feel?”

“Oh.” Trystan looks at the cummy mess on his torso body reaching even up to his smooth chest. He quickly started wiping himself clean. “Oh, it felt so great Dad. Dr. Greene really knows how to dig deep in there and make it all better. I guess his big black tool could really go deeper than anything else.” Trystan purposely revealed with full intention of hurting his father’s feelings, despite knowing that his father is not in any way inferior to Dr. Greene in that department. And though Jack felt the dagger of betrayal plunged deeper into his soul, his cock throbs harder at that brazen revelation.

“That is good then. So is it over?” Jack asks again. His mind debates on what he wants the answer to be. Half of his mind wants Trystan to say Yes, hoping that he will not be subjected further to watching his son be defiled by total strangers. But the other half of his mind screams No, pleading and praying that he gets to see his son get spitroasted by two men at the same time.

At his father’s question, Trystan turns to the other two men. His eyes did a quick scan of Big D and Devon’s body before stopping at their throbbing and pleading members. And as much as Trystan wants to be with more men, the emotional rollercoaster he was in was too draining for him. His sexual frustration may have enabled him to power through until that moment, but now that he had his sexual release after two days of unintentional edging, he felt the full weight of his emotional turmoil. The battle of  _ “I love my father with all of my heart” _ and  _ “I hate my father for making me this way” _ now finally taking a toll on his body, draining all his libido.

“Ye-” Trystan was just about to answer when Dr. Greene quickly intervenes.

“No. Unfortunately, Dr. Devon and Dr. Derek still have to check Trystan. They have to do their own injection so they can come up with their own findings.” Dr. Greene winks at Trystan as if the two of them are thinking the same way. Turning to the other two men, Trystan suddenly felt cornered.

_ What have I gotten myself into? _ Trystan’s hand stops mid wipe as he wonders where he made the first big mistake.  _ When I let that fucking red pill win and begged my Dad to fuck me. _ Trystan felt like he wanted to cry.

“Now I have showed you how I do my injections. I think you’d want to check Trystan for yourself. Right?” Dr. Greene’s question was answered by eager nods from both men. Trystan just lay there nervous. He has never had two men at the same time before. He had two men on the same day, one after the other, but Trystan doubts that it is the same thing.

“Great.” Dr. Greene announces as he steps back while the other two eagerly steps forwards, ready and competing on who will replace Dr. Greene spot. “I will be joining your father on the other side of the curtain, Trystan. Maybe he needs some explanation of your situation or what not.” Dr. Greene announces as he opens the curtain quarter of the way, just enough for him to step out of it but not enough for the other three to be visible.

A plan has formed in Dr. Greene’s mind. Join Jack while Big D and Devon take turns at Trystan and make Jack furious for what his son has become. It all made sense in Dr. Greene’s mind. He knows that no father, perverted or not, will ever want to watch his son get fucked by total strangers.

Except Jack is no ordinary perverted father. Dr. Greene discovered that when he saw the thick gooey cum dripping down the curtain after Trystan’s first checkup. And now, that fact is reinforced in the doctor’s mind upon seeing what Jack was really doing while he was busy fucking the teen behind the curtain.

_ Fuck. _ Jack jumped in shock. He was too focused on stroking himself that he did not hear what Dr. Greene said moments ago. So when the man opened the curtain, Jack could only grab the nearest object that he could reach to cover himself - the newspaper that he was supposed to be reading. But no amount of cover-up would hide the fact that he was just caught red-handed with his throbbing perverted cock in his hand.

_ God, how twisted are you, Jack? I can’t believe you’d be turned on by this. _ Dr. Greene groans in disbelief. But he is nothing if not quick-witted and his frown quickly turns into a smile before he steps back while maintaining eye contact with Jack.

_ What is he planning? _ Jack asks himself. Now he knows that Dr. Greene knows how twisted he truly is. The last time he was here, he managed to make Dr. Greene believe that he was never into sharing his son. And it worked out well for him. But now that the doctor knows the truth, the man would undoubtedly devise a plan to get back at him.

“Actually, Dr. Derek. There seems to be a change of plans.” Dr. Greene announces as he gestures for the hulking mammoth of a man to come closer. Big D grumpily groans with disapproval as he was in the best position - right behind Trystan with his cock head kissing the teenager’s leaking and gaping hole.

“What is-?” Big D stops talking when he finally saw what Dr. Greene was talking about. His grumpy frown quickly turns into a sly leer.

_ What is going on? _ Jack asks himself as the big hulking man steps forward, out of the curtained section and then closed the curtain behind him.  _ What the hell is going on? _

“What’s going on?” It was Trystan who voiced out Jack’s question, and the teenager’s inquiry was directed to Dr. Greene.

“Oh, I just realized that your father might be curious about what is happening here and seeing that Big D is a bit of an expert, I think your father would appreciate some help.” Dr. Greene explains. And though the doctor’s words are simple and should have made sense, it didn’t really make much sense in Trystan’s mind. And the confused look remained in the young Morrison’s face.

“Dr. Devon, why don’t we exchange places? I already gave Trystan his injection, I know you’d want to give it a try too.” Dr. Greene smirks as he waved the other man towards him. Devon was more than happy to oblige, he had already lowered Trystan’s chair down to the level of his crotch and was ready to inspect the boy’s tonsils but checking the boy’s anal walls sounds more interesting to him.

“What is-?” Trystan wants to ask again. He tried to get up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Ssssshhh… Trystan. You know you need this, right?” Dr. Greene gives him an innocent friendly smile. But it doesn’t seem to be friendly nor innocent any more. It looks more predatorial to him now. Yet somehow, Trystan is ashamed to admit that this had caused quite a stirring inside him.

**\--- To Be Continued ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JannKenneth's Commentary  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> The show has already started guys. Are you enjoying it so far?  
> I hope this makes up for the previous 2 smut-less chapter posted prior.  
> Thank you all for reading. 😍  
> 


	4. The Show Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trystan just had his fill. His two days of unsatisfied hunger has been fulfilled.  
> But Dr. Greene and his friends wants to give him more. Does he have any say to that?
> 
> Jack, on the other hand, is caught red-handed.  
> And as Dr. Derek (Big D) approaches, Jack has no idea what this big hulking man plans to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Devon / Dr. Devon](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1245511964761051142?s=19)  
> \- [Big D / Dr. Derek](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246001838266003456?s=19)  
> \- [Dr. Greene](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246385643413852161?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“What is-?” Trystan asks. He tried to get up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looks at the two men who were towering over him and suddenly he felt intimidated and a little uncomfortable.

“Ssssshhh… Trystan. You know you need this, right?” Dr. Greene gives Trystan an innocent friendly smile. But to the unprepared teen, it doesn’t seem to be friendly nor innocent any more. It looks more predatorial to him now. Yet somehow, Trystan is ashamed to admit that this had caused quite a stirring inside him.

“Just calm down white boy. I will make sure you’d scream loud with ecstasy. I am well-equipped for it.” Devon smirks, his cocky side now finally showing.

“And it would be my job to snuff those screams before you could make it. Plug your throat and make you choke on my thick black meat. I know you want that too, my little white boy slut.” Dr. Greene responds.

“Unnghhh..” Trystan could not even trust himself to answer. The way those two men look at him makes him tremble with fear and excitement. The idea proposed by any of the two is something Trystan had never dreamt of.

“Is that a Yes, Trystan? Are you ready for a thorough checkup from Dr. Devon and I?” Dr. Greene asks louder now, intending for the father from the other side of the curtain to hear them. Although he knows well that the guy would be very busy at the moment.

On the other side of the curtain, Jack looks at the hulking mammoth of a man walking closer to him. His hand still wrapped around his cock which is now confused and slowly shrinking. The newspaper over it now crumpled as his other hand pulls it closer to cover himself. 

“Hi, Mr. Morrison. Nice to meet you.” Big D declares as he now stands before Jack’s sitting form. His much more buffed up and almost titan-like build towers over the father. The father remained silent though. And Big D is sure that the man must be shocked to see that he didn’t even make the effort to stuff his cock back into his pants. And now his cock hangs before the married father and it twitches as if to greet the man with a “good afternoon”.

“I am going to shake your hand but you see, my hands are slimy with lube.” Big D declares before he slowly removes the latex gloves off his hands. Jack just continues to stare at the guy. If his mouth was open, he would have been the perfect poster for the word ‘shock’. He could not understand how the man could act so casually around him, despite the current situation.

 _How could he remain so calm? He is waving his glistening cock right in front of my face and he doesn’t even seem to care. What is he planning to do? Why did he even come out here? What does he want from me?_ Jack is confused and unsure what to do next. Because it is still unclear to him what Big D wants, he still doesn’t know what he needs to do.

“I was very much looking forward to giving your son a rough injection. Something that your son desperately needs. But when I saw you here doing what I assumed you were doing, I just knew what I had to do.” Big D winks at Jack. And Jack does not even know what to take from the man’s words.

 _Is he planning to fuck me? No, he can’t be planning to do that. Why would he even think that I’d let him? Will he force himself on me? Can I fight him back? No, he won’t try that here. Right?_ Jack wonders, feeling completely uneasy with the situation. He knows that he has to handle it delicately with his son in the same room. But at that moment, he is seriously considering going for a fist fight if it comes to that.

Before Jack could say anything though, the hulking titan starts to bend his knee. It was like watching the great wall crumble to the ground. Jack could not believe his eyes. This hulking black man, who could snap Jack’s bones like a twig if Big D so desires, is now kneeling before him with those giant hands on his knees, spreading his legs open before scooting closer.

“I know what kind of man you are, Mr. Morrison. As a fellow alpha, I respect those who are more of an Alpha than I am.” Big D whispers with a devilish grin, giving the married man his best pleading look. Big D is not even pretending. For all intents and purposes, he is a total dominant top. But for certain alpha male like Jack, Big D just feels this tingling void inside him that makes him want to serve. It is something he knew he always had and something he is not ashamed to admit to the world.

“Wh-” Jack could not even process what was happening. Although his once worried face quickly turns to a smile. His hand slowly moves the newspaper away to reveal his semi-hard cock to the kneeling titan.

“Oh… Damn. I knew it. But damn.” Big D declares unabashedly. His hands quickly paws on Jack’s cock, eagerly aiding it back to it’s full-length glory. And as it grows before his eyes, Big D could only drool. “You’re shitting me man. Never knew white boys could have such big dicks. But when I saw what your son was packing, I knew I had to see yours too.” Big D admits in a hushed voice.

 _You should see what my Dad is packing._ Jack wants to say. But says something else instead.

“I am glad I was able to impress you.” Jack responds with a sarcastic tone before he finally adds. “So aren’t you going to show me what that gag reflex examination is?”

“Oh, Mr. Morrison. Deepthroat gag reflex examination is not a big deal. I’ve had it multiple times in the past. In fact, I think I am starting to really get the hang of it.” Big D smirks at the married man before he leans forward and eagerly takes the married man’s cock into his mouth. Jack groans as he quickly felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Big D’s throat. Without any hitch, his cock starts sliding down the titan’s throat like the guy is a professional sword-swallower in the circus.

“Ahhh-” Jack tries hard to hold his moan. Surprisingly, Big D knows exactly what to do. The man’s tongue dance around his shaft like a delicate dandelion dancing in the wind on a summer afternoon. The man’s throat muscle expands and contracts around his cock like a woman’s pussy, milking him and begging to be used. Even the man’s head movement while bobbing up and down Jack’s towering fuckmeat is unmistakably erotic and pleasurable. Jack has never been worshipped this way before. He could only wish his son had these techniques.

“Fu--” both Morrison men groans at the same time. While Jack is experiencing a high-class blowjob from a great black titan, Trystan is taking two monster cocks from both ends. The teen jock moans as Devon’s cock slide faster than what Trystan could handle. With Dr. Greene’s cum already leaking out of the teen, Devon’s cock has no problem plugging up Trystan’s gaping hole. And while Jack’s cursing was stopped by his own hand over his mouth, Trystan’s whorish whimper was stopped halfway out of his mouth by Dr. Greene’s mean-looking one-eyed monster.

"Unggghhh.." Trystan moans back into the cock in his throat. His hand now desperately gripping the edge of the examination bed for support.

"It seems that you really need some injection boy. I can already feel how badly you need this." Devon declares in a loud voice. His hand now pressed on Trystan’s chest, groping the teenager’s defined pectoral muscles. “Don’t you just love getting injected by big black injection tools, boy?” Devon adds forgetting that the teenager’s throat is now obstructed by another monster blockade.

Jack flinches at the direct question. And although he had already put his phone away, he can still tell what is happening behind the curtain. His eyes are now focused on Big D, servicing his cock like it is the most precious rock that needs polishing. And after he is brought back to reality by the sound of his son being fucked in the same room, he realized that he is cheating on his son by letting Big D suck his cock. The guilt he feels seemed more odd given that Trystan is clearly unapologetically cheating on him.

“Big D stop.” Jack says as his hand moves to Big D’s head, regretfully stopping it from bobbing up and down. Big D just stops moving with half of Jack’s cock down his throat. He moves his eyes to look up and meet Jack’s eyes before the married man continues to talk. “This is wrong. I can’t let you. Fuck… I can’t cheat on my son. I just-”

"Yes, Doc. Please, I need it to be better." Trystan’s words easily drowns Jack’s words of protest. Dr. Greene took out that pulsating member from his throat, giving him just enough time to answer. The sight before him reminds him of what he came here for - a big monster black cock to wreck his holes.

“Please doc. I need you to give me my injection." Trystan pleads as his hand quickly reaches out for Dr. Greene’s cock. His finger tries to wrap around the thick manmeat. He couldn't help but love the contrast of his pale white skin over Dr. Greene's much darker tone. It looks so artistically beautiful and sexually arousing.

“Fuck. Such a slut.” Dr. Greene mumbles to himself. “Open up, slut.” he adds before he starts to force Trystan’s mouth to open with his member. And the teen did not even complain.

"Brace yourself, kiddo. Here we come." Devon reminds the teen.

"Mmmm…" Trystan moans back. He is now taking a bit more than Dr. Greene's cockhead in his mouth. He could feel the tip touching the back of his throat while another tip slowly pulls out of his backdoor.

“Unnggghhh…” Trystan whimpers as his hand moves to touch Devon’s ripped abs. Trystan felt the need to touch the man, just to make sure that he is not going anywhere. Trystan could not even believe how much he is loving this. Although he is not sure why his cock remained soft.

"Well, we better start checking your throat again. I fear that your gag reflex needs some attention." Dr. Greene announces. He did not give the teen time to respond nor protest before he started to push his cock. His hand keeps Trystan's head in place while his hips grinds his cock, drilling into the teen's naturally resisting throat.

The sound of gagging is undeniable and unignorable. Jack, who was frozen by his son’s words, feels so uneasy as he feels his cock pulsate inside Big D’s mouth and throat. He felt so torn with his faithfulness to his son and his need to get back at his son for cheating on him without his orchestration.

 _How long has I remained halfway buried in this man’s throat. Could he breathe? His throat seems to be milking my cock ever so eagerly. Mmm…_ Jack regretfully and shamefully let his hand slide towards the back of Big D’s head before giving the man the nod of approval.

Big D was eager to continue. With Jack’s hand behind his head, he resumes his expert job of polishing the married man’s knob. The fact that two of his buddies are spitroasting the son in the same room with only a curtain between them gets Big D even hornier. His hand now strokes his cock as he kneels before his Alpha of the afternoon. His head tilts left to right as he goes bobbing up and down Jack’s cock. His other hand playing with the older man’s low-hanging balls, coaxing the Alpha seed out and into his throat.

"Is everything-" Jack pauses when one of his moans escapes his mouth. "-okay, son?"

"Yes, Daddy." Trystan manages to answer. His words slurred by the thick blockage in his mouth. The teenager's eyes are more focused on the man behind him. More specifically how rough the man is forcing himself in and out of him. His uninhibited moans send shivers down Dr. Greene’s spine, breathing new life to his manhood that is now eager to churn up another load to flood the teen’s other orifice.

"I hope that everything is okay, Doc." Jack hears himself say. He is ashamed to admit that he is enjoying this despite his heartache.

"Everything is perf-FECT." Devon responds as he fucks the teen with his top speed. Despite this vicious outburst of lust, he remained collected and his orgasm controlled. Trystan has seen the man's length and girth. It is not something you can underestimate. As he chokes on the dark python in his throat and wail from the another one snaking inside him from his backside, he could only put his hand on each of the black stallions abs to try and keep a bit of distance. Having both cock push as deep as it could inside him, one after the other, is just too much for him to handle.

"Mmm… ahnnggg." Trysyan moans as he gags. He whimpers as his body has no choice but to give in. He is glad that he is no longer as tight as he used to be. If that were the case, this would have been so much more painful than it already is.

 _Fuck, man. I can't believe how tight this teen is. I have been with men and women before but never like this. Never something so tight yet totally stretchy. I am already battling the urge to cum just from sinking myself inside him. I am glad I had so much experience. Else I would have blasted my load as soon as I sunk my inches in._ Devon grunts, loving the sensation.

Dr. Greene knows exactly what his friend is experiencing. He just had the same privilege moments ago. And it is something that has gotten him hooked the first time it happened. As much as he’d want to push his friend away and have another go at the teenager's backhole, he is enjoying having his cock polished to ever do anything else. Besides, he knows he has to at least give his friend a chance.

"Mmmm… Good boy. I told you, you only have to open wider. Now let’s see how deep and strong your teen throat is. I'm just gonna check if it's all good in there." Dr. Greene announces just as he picks up his pace.

"You better make sure that everything is all well, doctor. Go deeper." Jack hears himself say. He doesn’t care anymore. Not at the moment. Big D is doing such a great job with his cock that he could feel his balls churning up a fresh batch of his potent seed. Jack wants Big D to slow down a bit because it seems that the guy is very much too eager. Jack just wants to enjoy the moment and so his hand quickly moves to stop the man’s head. They lock eyes. Big D’s are begging for an explanation while Jack’s are just plain stern and commanding.

"Oh, don't worry, Jack. I will check every nook and cranny inside your boy's throat. My equipment is more than capable of doing that." Dr. Greene assures, turning to Trystan with a devilish grin.

“You know what, Dr. Derek. I think I would like to know more about the injection process.” Jack declares louder than he intended, pushing Big D off his cock. Jack was afraid the man would say no but he is too pissed upon hearing his son’s slutty pleading to even care.

 _“Oh, he’s nothing special. Just a cock to fill my hole.”_ Trystan’s words echo in Jack’s mind again. But this time, he is not letting it ruin the moment. Not when a desperate Alpha slut is begging for his attention. Now that he thinks about it, maybe he said those words aloud to let his son know what is happening on his side of the curtain.

Big D did not respond to Jack’s statement. Jack could not quite place what the big hulking titan feels about the idea. But he is too horny to even care. So grabbing a handful of Big D's white shirt, he gets up with the man. He then walks around Big D before pushing his hand on the other guy’s shoulders.

“Bend over.” Jack whispers just loud enough so only the two of them could hear it. To his surprise, Big D complies. Not wasting any more time, he pulls Big D’s pants down and he was met with the big guy’s juicy hairy ass. A nice change from his wife’s barely existent one and Trystan’s smooth pale mounds.

“Are you ready, Doctor?” Jack asks as he prod his cockhead on the bigger man’s ass.

“Aren’t you gonna use some lube? Or maybe even rubber?” Big D asks. His words started confident and commanding, yet by the end it cracks, giving away his nerve, which only makes Jack want to do it more.

“Well, you aren’t going to use rubber on my son. Also, I think your mouth gave me all the lube that I needed.” Jack answers.

“Ah-” Big D’s hand turns to fists until his knuckles turn white. His face turns red and his teeth grind each other as he muffle his protests of discomfort while Jack starts to push his monster inside him. His hole is used to big cocks. He has been fucked by his buddy - Dr. Greene before. But never raw like this.

Jack did not hold back. He pushed inside the man, not letting any resistance or obstacle break his way inside. As he pushed, Big D’s knees almost buckled. The man staggered forward for a bit, slamming his hand on the thin wall of the clinic’s examination room and almost blasting a hole through it.

“What was that?” Dr. Greene asks. His hips stop completely from thrusting. Devon stopped as well but not before he made one more full thrust that sent his cock deep inside the teenager’s bowels.

Trystan would have stayed quiet, same as the two men with him. But the endless forceful back and forth assault from both ends had caused his body to ache and his throat to scream murder. Luckily only the head of Dr. Greene’s cock is in his mouth at that instant. And instead of silently waiting for an answer from his father, he pushed Dr. Greene’s cock out of his mouth with his tongue. He promptly starts coughing out the drool and precum that is blocking his windpipe before desperately gasping to breathe properly again.

“Oh, nothing, Dr. Greene. Your buddy is just teaching me about how the injection method works. And it seems that I am a fast learner.” Jack responds with a smirk. He did not even give Big D a breather before he started pounding away at the hulking black titan’s manpussy. He did not even care if his son knew what was happening. In fact, he is pretty sure that he prefers it if his son knows what is going on.

_An eye for an eye. A secret affair for a secret affair. A fuck for a fuck._

On the other side of the curtain, Trystan processes his father’s words as he coughs. His mind arrives at a single conclusion but at the same time, he doesn’t want to accept it. Before he could say anything though, Dr. Greene was there to offer the response.

“That sounds great then. It was so nice for Dr. Derek to teach you that. Maybe next time we get to give your son his injection together.” Dr. Greene responds as he guides the coughing teens mouth back to his cock. Trystan wants to protest. His mind could barely comprehend how quick things have progressed. One moment, Dr. Greene hates his father so much that the man revealed to him the truth about his father’s betrayal on his love. But the next moment, the two are planning to fuck him together? Trystan is confused, for lack of a better word.

But Trystan had no time to voice his thoughts because the next thing he knew, he could only groan into Greene's cock that is now already lodge deep in his throat cavity. Devon is also fucking his hole brutally again and he can feel his _‘underutilized’_ hole stretch, lovingly enveloping Devon's monster with its warmth.

“Maybe next time.” Jack hand grips on Big D’s shoulder before sliding to the man’s waist. Jack is trying to find a great place to grab hold so he could fuck the man rougher, yet none of the usual places seems to work. Maybe it is because Big D is just a super sized version of the bottom that he is used to.

Dr. Greene's finger combs through Trystan’s hair, moving it away from his face. At first, Trystan thought that the man wanted to see an unobstructed view of his mouth stretching to take that fat meat. Or maybe to watch his distorting face more intently. But the loving touch soon turned into a firm hold and the next thing he knew Dr. Green is already ramming that fat fuckmeat into his mouth like nothing. Trystan gagged and he gagged loudly. The undeniable wet sound of gagging that only a blowjob can make.

"Is everything okay over there?" Jack hands starts to slide around the hulking beast. He surprisingly loved the idea of hugging such a hulking big man. Maybe it is because his mind is loving the intensifying passion that is happening on both sides of the curtained room.

Jack smirks as he could only imagine his son's mouth gets used like a fleshlight while another man is pounding the teen's cunt. Jack has fantasized of fucking his son with another man before. He had always thought it would be him and his father who would be Trystan’s first ever tag teaming duo. And even before he has considered the red pill, he had considered raping his son with some of his friends. And although in this current situation, he is neither in control nor invited to the party, the scene is nonetheless sizzling hot. Mainly because his cock is now warmly embraced inside a remarkable Adonis.

A slap echoes in the room. Devon couldn't help himself from slapping the teen's juicy behind as he pounds away. He loves how the teens ass is so firm yet massive that every time his hips hits with his thrust, the cheeks would bounce like a chiffon cake. Equally firm and fluffy at the same time.

"Everything is good here, Mr. Morrison. I am just giving your white boy his much-needed injection." Devon answers. He is close. He just resumed his pounding, yet he is already getting close. This is a testament to how great it feels to be inside this teen. With the teen being a sexy defined jock with a gorgeous face to match, Devon's explorative gay side is clearly winning. And winning big.

“Yeah. I am just checking your son’s throat, Jack. His throat is so deep and tight. I need to stretch it out.” comes Dr. Greene’s nonchalant response.

"I agree. This young man is so tight and tense, Mr. Morrison. Has he not been playing around much lately?" Devon teases. Dr. Greene was surprised at first, because Devon is usually the silent type. But he remembers how Devon always talks dirty and loud when with someone that he finds extraordinarily sexy. May it be a man or a woman.

"Well…" Jack blushes. He doesn't know this man. He has never even seen this man before. But now, this complete stranger is undoubtedly fucking his son with gusto while chastising him with seemingly innocent words. "Well, I do my best. But it seems that he needs more." Jack confesses honestly.

All this time Jack thought that he was in control. Tempting his son to cheat whenever he wants and also satisfying the teen's needs whenever it suits him. But that is not the case. Apparently, his son's lust is so much more than his. And his sexual prowess is not enough to satiate his son's insurmountable hunger.

"You know that teen boys have their hormone overdrives and they need to unwind sometimes." Devon smirks. "Don't worry, Mr. Morrison. We are here to help your son loosen up a bit." Even Dr. Greene chuckles at those words.

"I- I am glad." Jack responds. His mouth swarmed with the bitter taste of betrayal. But his hips continue to pump harder into the titan beast. Each thrust burying his full length inside. Each thrust harder, rougher and faster than the one before. Yet somehow each thrust does not get him any closer to his own climax. Big D could only bite his lower lip just to stifle his own moan. His hand stroking himself now, trying to reach an orgasm of his own.

At this point, Trystan already knows what is happening on the other side of the curtain. He knew what Jack and Big D were up to. Although at that time, he could care less. His guilty, angry and confused mind is completely detached from the rest of his body. With his free hand, he grips Dr. Greene's waist trying his best to take more of the doctor's meat. Behind him is the hulking man plowing his hole with unparalleled gusto. He can feel his hole growing wider and wider with each thrust. His sphincter muscle sore and raw from the repeated brutal treatment. His other hand now caressing his stallion’s abs.

"Mmmmm… Give me what I need." Trystan wants to moan out but what comes out is a garbled sound of a teen choking on a remarkable fuckmeat. And he is not one to complain.

 _I want this. I haven't had a cock for almost two days now. It is just fair that I am getting two now._ Trystan moans in his head. He is clearly a slut - the slut that his father made him to be with just an experimental drug.

 _You reap what you sow, bastard._ Trystan tries to mutter with spite. He is angry. And his single-focus for revenge is silencing all the other voices in his head.

Jack could hear the sound that his son is making. He could only wish he could see it then. His son is being spitroasted and used by two men, one of which is a complete stranger. It is a dream that he didn't even dare to dream. He knew it would have been better if he was invited to join.

"So tight… Loosen up, boy. Take this tool." Devon declares, more vocal than ever. "Take my injection load. It's coming… coming…" Dr. Greene would have wanted to silence the man but he is too busy chasing a climax of his own. His thrust rougher than before, claiming the teen's mouth. 

A loud growl comes from below and Trystan soon feels thick warm liquid flood his insides. He shivers as the familiar feeling of being bred ripples through his body and overwhelms his senses. _This is my second load of the day._ His hole twitches in synchronized rhythm with the pulses of Devon's cumming, milking the mammoth man, wanting every last drop of cum from him.

Trystan’s hunger for cock and his thirst for cum has never been more apparent than then. And Dr. Greene was not there to disappoint. Without warning, he blasts his jets of cums into the teenager’s throat, choking Trystan in the process. The pain of having the cum come out of the nose is very apparent by the look of Trystan’s distorted face.

Trystan struggles, wanting to get off Dr. Greene’s cock. Pushing the guy away is futile ordeal when Dr. Greene’s grip on his head is so much tighter. And he has no doubt that the man intends to dump all of that thick gooey load in his throat before even considering leaving the confines of his throat and mouth. Trystan would have felt honored if not for the fact that he is suffocating.

Hearing the loud growls and whimpers of climax from the other side of the curtain, Jack knew it was only a matter of time before the curtain was opened yet again. He knew immediately that the time to cum is now. But given that he has already cum moments ago, his second climax is nowhere near. But that doesn’t mean he would not try. His thrust increases its pace which is exactly what Big D needed. The man’s hand strokes himself faster and in less than ten seconds the hulking beast is now giving the clinic examination wall a fresh new coat of paint.

“Aaahhhh…” Jack moans as the big man’s ass tightens around his cock. He could only double his effort at fucking. He is not yet close. And he needs to cum before the other three finishes cleaning up their own mess.

“Here, Trystan, Dr. Devon. If you want to clean up.” Dr. Greene declares as he offers the box of wet tissue. But Trystan is still busy coughing and gagging. Only seconds ago did Dr. Greene pull out of his mouth and he is still desperately gasping for air while at the same time coughing his lungs out.

“Dang. I thought you were talking bull, man. But that was- Fuck.” Devon declares with a giant grin on his face. He pulls himself out of Trystan then gives the teen’s ass a good slap before chuckling. Their facade was momentarily forgotten with his blissful after sex glow.

“Devon.” Dr. Greene barks, reminding the man to focus on the ‘play’ they were making which only made the man smile.

“Just a few.” Devon responds while pulling a couple of wipes for himself. Although he steps closer to Trystan and then starts wiping his cock on Trystan’s ass for a bit first, before wiping the remaining traces off his cock using the wet wipes. “I wish we had the time for me to eat that up boy. And maybe even go for another round.” Devon offers. Trystan only smiles in response as he desperately wipes the cum off his face with the tissue.

Trystan can hear the loud moans from outside. Three distinct noises. One muffled moan, one low grunting sound and the sound of flesh repeatedly slapping against each other. And Trystan knows exactly what that means. His father is cheating on him with someone else. Trystan’s face is turning red and not just from roughly wiping Dr. Greene’s cum off his face. 

“What’s going on? Let me up.” Trystan declares turning to his doctor friend. He knows he is being a hypocrite for being jealous that his father is fucking another man besides him even after being spitroasted by two men. But he felt that way and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.

“Oh we are just about done here.” Dr. Greene announces louder than Trystan’s protest. The words that finally got through Jack’s lust-driven humping. He had been fucking Big D the whole time and he still haven’t came. Although Big D had already cum twice from getting fucked.

“Fuck. No time.” Big D hears the married man declare. And he could only whimper as he feels Jack pull out that throbbing member out of him. Big D wants to protest. He really wants to have Jack’s Alpha seed but as the man had told him, they don’t have time.

“Maybe next time, then.” Big D had to plead as he pulled his pants back up. He feels so embarrassed for sounding like a weak beta. But he rarely gives another man a blowjob. And bottoming is a much rarer occasion for him. So when Jack did not cum even after both, Big D just felt worthless and unskilled despite all the practice he had with some of the rare Alphas he became a sub for.

“Maybe.” Jack answered. Using the newspaper that was on the floor to clean himself off is no good. But it is the best thing he has available to him at the moment. Deep down he is more bothered about something else than the fact that he is stuffing his half clean cock back into his work trousers.

 _Why didn’t I cum? This guy was incredible. His throat was amazing. His mouth and tongue could make my toes curl. And his ass has skills that I never knew were possible to have. Yet, I could not cum inside him. Just like- Fuck. Is there something wrong with me?_ Jack asks himself as he straightened his clothes. His clothes may look decent but he is undeniably sweating under his clothes and the musky scent of sex is now overpowering everything in the room. No one can deny what just transpired and Jack hopes that no one will ever open up the subject.

The curtain finally opens. And Trystan is now back into his clothes. Everyone seems to have a permanent giant grin plastered on their faces. But Jack and Trystan are only faking it. Both Morrison men are confused and troubled by what just happened there.

“The examination is done.” Dr. Greene announces, breaking the unmediated grinning contest.

“Oh, Great. I am glad. Is my son okay?” Jack asks with a smile. He turns to Trystan, wanting to gauge his son’s reaction.

 _“Oh, he’s nothing special. Just a cock to fill my hole.”_ Trystan’s words echo in Jack’s head once again, reminding him of the pain of betrayal that he shoved away in favor of lust just a few minutes ago. The flushed look on his son’s face only reminded him of the bitter unfaithful act that just transpired behind closed curtains.

“Oh, Trystan is fine. He is actually doing perfectly well. It seems his earlier injury from the fall is healing nicely.” Dr. Greene answers.

“Oh. That is good to hear. Does this mean that we don’t have to come back?” Jack asks. He was debating for a second if he wanted a repeat of what just happened that afternoon, but it was quickly settled when he realized he did not plan to be there that afternoon in the first place.

 _Do I want to come back here?_ Trystan finds himself asking the same question. _It felt good choking on a monster cock. It felt great being fucked by two monster black cocks at the same time. But why do I feel like the experience is not as wonderful as I thought it would be. Being with an older man is the best feeling in the world in my humble opinion. And being with two men at the same time should be twice as good, right? But that is not how I feel now._ Trystan starts to realize.

_Is it because Devon lacks in length to reach the deep crevices of my insides that will surely make my toes curl? I don’t think so. His length is more than enough to reach my prostate and more._

_Is it because he lacks the skills in fucking? Maybe. He was too rough and hasty. He thrusts too many times and all I could feel was pain, no pleasure. I didn’t even cum with him fucking me. But I don’t think it’s that either._

_Or is it because he is a complete stranger to me and the idea of fucking a complete stranger is not appealing to me because it’s not taboo enough? I don’t know._

_All I know is that while it felt great to be fucked in both ends earlier, I can’t hide the fact that I remained soft the entire time. I didn’t even cum. Why is that?_

_Why do I wish that I am back home being pounded by my Dad instead? Again and again. Why do I feel like I would rather get fucked by the creepy lanky Dad from next door than do it all over again with Devon. Big D looked hot but now that I think about it, I don’t feel any urge to get fucked by him at all._

_No. Maybe it’s just Devon’s subpar performance that is putting me off. And maybe it’s also Big D’s inadequacy in the cock department that is making me doubtful. It can’t be that I am too twisted to be aroused by meaningless sex with a total stranger. It can’t be that._

“Actually Mr. Morrison, based on my examination of your son I think we need more follow-up checkups with Trystan.” It was Devon who eagerly answered.

“I agree. I think Trystan needs to be thoroughly checked. Maybe next time I get to check for myself, too.” Big D quickly quips before he misses the opportunity. “And if you want, next time I could also teach you more about some medical examinations that you might be interested in.” the man declares wiggling his eyebrows at Jack.

“Well, is your discovery bad, Dr. Devon? Is there something wrong with my son?” Jack asks again, deliberately ignoring Big D’s tempting suggestion. Trystan’s silence did not get past Jack and he is now determined to see if his son is truly hesitating at the idea like he thought. Like he wanted Trystan to.

“Um-- I mean- Ummm..” Devon starts to stutter. And Dr. Greene had to chime right in to save his buddy.

“Well, actually, Mr. Morrison. Jack. It’s a suspicious mass that is hidden deep inside your son’s bowels. It’s something that might lead to serious ailments if left unchecked. And so, as your son’s doctor, I highly suggest-”

“But, it is still an unidentified mass right? It could be nothing?” Jack declares.

“Yes. But as I said-”

“I know what you are trying to say, doctor. But I honestly find the whole process unnecessary.” Jack declares with finality.

“That is really not the safest route, Mr. Morrison.” Dr. Greene says. His heart pounds as he is seeing his once gaping hole of opportunity start to close up before him. “I think that Trystan should decide if he wants to continue coming for check-ups or not. That is my professional and medical opinion.” he adds in desperation.

All eyes turn to the teenage boy who doesn’t seem to be mentally present at the current situation. Three eyes pleading for Trystan to say that he’d come back for more. While the teenager’s father is begging the boy to say NO.

“Trystan?” Jack asks. Trystan’s head turns to him with a blank look on his face.

“Huh?”

“What do you think? Do you want to come back for another check up?” Jack asks in a soft voice. He can sense that something is happening inside the teenager’s mind. He can almost feel the intense storm brewing inside the teen.

“I- I don’t know. I think I am tired now.” Trystan declares. Without saying anything more, he starts heading for the exit. And although he is still limping from the fucking he just had, he reached his goal before the other men could even process the answer.

“Oh, of course. It’s always up to you, Trystan. Just call me when you feel like coming for another checkup, okay?” Dr. Greene says as the examination door swings open with Trystan already halfway out the room. Try as he might, his desperation is transparent with his words.

“Okay.” Trystan’s soft response sounds forced and unenthusiastic which only makes Dr. Greene fear that the answer is closer to a NO.

“Thanks for the checkup again, Doc.” Jack quickly writes a cheque with a giant grin of victory on his face. He slaps the cheque on Dr. Greene’s hand before following his son out.

The three _‘doctors’_ remained in the same spot, stunned. They could not understand how such a wonderful experience turned south so quickly when they did not even do anything wrong. At least as far as they know. 

Trystan was already outside and heading for the parking lot when Jack caught up with him. A permanent grin is plastered on the man’s face, a complete 180 from the look on his face when he entered the establishment a little more than an hour ago.

“Trystan wait.” Jack declares while grabbing his son’s arm, stopping the teen just before they could reach the teenager’s car.

“Dad, I’m tired. I want to go home now.” Trystan responds but he could not get his soft sniffling past his own father who quickly knew that something is going on. He then quickly felt his father pulling his arm trying to turn him around. Trystan tried to fight back. But he is too emotional to even do that.

“Wha- Why are you crying, Trystan?” Jack asks, appalled at the look of pain painted on his son’s face. The pain of betrayal he felt earlier paled in comparison. He knew he had to pry. He knew he had to do something, make things better, if he can.

“Did something wrong happen in the clinic?” Jack asks, knowing exactly what had happened in the clinic. But he wants to give his son the option to tell him if ever Trystan felt that he was forced to go along with what happened.

“Nothing Dad. Everything is okay.” Trystan responds. He felt like a total drama queen at that moment but his eyes just kept streaming with tears.

“This is not nothing, son. Tell me what happened.” Jack pleads. He wants to ask his son directly if Dr. Greene or the other doctor raped Trystan in one way or another. But he couldn’t say it because he knows that if he brings it up, he has to come clean with his own sin and he doesn’t want that to take away the focus from helping his son at that moment.

Too bad, Trystan already knew.

“Nothing Dad. Dr. Greene and his buddies were really helpful. I really love it.” Trystan declares through tears. His statement lacks the sarcastic tone that should have been there and so Jack could not tell what his son is trying to say. Or why this would make his son cry.

“Oh, really son. I mean, it is nice that they were-”

“I loved it more than anything in the world. Dr. Greene’s tool really stretched me out. My jaw is still aching until now.” Trystan adds, clearly taking away the happiness that Jack felt with his ‘victory’ over Dr. Greene earlier.

“Really? Is that why you’re crying?” Jack asks. He knows that Trystan would be lying if he answered yes to his question but he feels like he is treading a field full of landmines at the moment.

“No, Dad. I am crying because I loved it so much. I really want to come back for more. I need a scheduled regular checkup with Dr. Greene and his friends. I would really love that. I really love being stretched by his tool. And his friends were awesome too. They really helped me a lot.”

“Oh… Right. O-Okay. Then… Then I will tell your Mom about it and let her know that you’ll be seeing-” Jack’s words are said in hesitation. Each word felt like a step in the field and one wrong step could lead to a landmine exploding.

And this time, it did.

“For fuck’s sake, Dad. Really? You’d let that happen?”

“What?”

“You’d let me have another _“medical exam”_ with Dr. Greene and his friend?” Trystan asks outraged now. His anger now overpowering every other emotion inside him. This momentarily stops his eyes from producing more tears.

“What do you mean, son?”

“I know Daddy. I know about the Red Pill.”

“What?”

“I know about you and your deals with Dr. Greene.”

“Who told-” Jack stops himself from asking the question, knowing that it must have been Dr. Greene. And also knowing that this is the least of his problems at the moment.

“I- I am sorry son. I… Yes, I planned it all. Dr. Greene. Mr. Rogers. And even your grandpa. But nothing more. I swear. I stopped. I already stopped. And… And I told them to stop, too. Last Tuesday. I- I was planning to tell you.”

“When-?” Trystan is angry but he notices a name that was not mentioned in the conversation. A name that he knows his Dad will not approve of. An act of betrayal that he now realized he had to take with him to the grave.

“I- I was going to tell you tomorrow.” Jack explains, pouring his heart out. But his plea was not heard. His hand on his son’s shoulder was quickly shaken off and his son heads to the car again.

“Trystan, please. Listen to me. I was going to tell you. Sorry. Please forgive me, son.” Jack pleads. He is very much thankful that the parking lot is deserted at the moment.

“Forgive you?” Trystan asks as he opens the door of his car. “You lied to me, Dad. You ruined my life. You turned me into- THIS. You are a terrible father.” Trystan declared. 

Jack froze as he heard the truth from his son’s mouth. He did not ever think about how the red pill would affect his son’s life. All he wanted was to fuck his own son. And when he finally did. He was too focused on paying back the people he owed - his father and Dr. Greene. Then suddenly he got caught up in his own lie and he did not even have time to really see how he had messed up and ruined his son's life. And now that his son finally knew the truth and thinks of him as a terrible father, he felt guilty and lost.

“Son, please. I love you.” Jack pleads. His eyes turn to the ground and before he could think about it, he finds himself kneeling, and asking his son for forgiveness. “Please son. I can’t lose you.” Jack pleads, knowing that he could live without his dignity but not without his son. Unfortunately, Trystan doesn’t feel the same way.

“You love me? You made me cheat on you. And then you cheated on me. And with who? That complete stranger - Big D or Dr. Derek whatever?”

“Please son. That was a mistake. I- I was just. Please. I love you with all of my heart, son. I never loved someone this way before. Not even your mother.” Jack pours his heart out. He knows that this may be his only chance to. The only chance that Trystan may ever give him.

“LIAR. You don’t seriously think that I’d believe you. No. Not when you were up fucking Mom all night last night and then unapologetically reject me this morning.” Trystan quickly adds. His voice now uncontrolled and almost to the level of a scream. Luckily no one is around to hear them.

“Wh-”

“I saw the used condoms in your bathroom trash bin this morning, Dad. And I know we never use condoms.” Trystan responds. He realized that he just confessed to going through his parents’ room and bathroom but he doesn’t care anymore. Yes, he was there to find some used _‘anything’_ from his father this morning to help his blue balls issue, but that doesn’t matter now.

“Trystan, please. Let me explain.” Jack pleads.

“Too late for that.” Trystan’s car door slams shut. And before Jack could get up to stop his son, the car had already started driving away.

“Trystan…” Jack cries. He could not believe what had just happened. He had been preparing himself for when he would finally tell his son the truth but he did not expect things to go south so fast. And although he hates that his son learned the truth from someone else. He is also thankful that he does not have to say the truth himself. If only he knew how Dr. Greene distorted the truth to work against him.

Jack arrived home two hours later. He was scared that his son would be waiting at home pissed at him. The possibility of his son telling his wife the truth also occurred to him. But knowing that he might have just lost his son makes everything else dull and less scary.

When he arrived home, the house was still empty. His wife is still at work, Donovan is still out for some errands and his son is nowhere to be found. Jack tried calling Trystan’s phone multiple times. His son’s phone would just ring but no one is answering.

Trystan did not come home that night. When his wife asked, Jack told her that Trystan went to sleep over at a friend’s house. There was a small ruckus but Jodie did not ask any more details thankfully.

The next morning when Trystan still hadn't come home, Jack called Trystan again. Still no answer. With each hour that passes and each phone call left unanswered, Jack gets more worried.

 _Did I really lose my son forever?_ Jack thinks to himself, wanting to curl up and die. Then something more frightening comes to his mind.

 _Did Trystan get into an accident? Or did my- did my son hurt himself?_ Jack’s heart jumps at the grim possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a smut writer of sin.  
> I hide behind my username not because I believe what I am doing is innately evil. But because the world is not ready to see the real me.  
> They'd rather see an antagonized and demonized version of myself that they can hate and prosecute.  
> And I don't want that negativity in my real life.
> 
> WRITERS and READERS of SIN know the boundary between the fictional world and the real world.  
> Unfortunately, not everyone does.  
> So PLEASE, for everyone's safety, heed the archive warnings, tags and writers' disclaimers.  
> Let's make the AO3 community a healthy environment for everyone.
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> Subscribe to "The Red Pill Series" if you liked this, so you will receive notifications in your email for new updates.  
> Or better yet, if you love my works, subscribe to me. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)  
>   
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms.  
> I would love to hear about what you think of the story so far and how you want the story to progress.  
> I also want to know if people enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing them.  
>   
> Have a nice day and leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it.  
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform:  
> You can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#9375 or kik @ JannKenneth or Twitter @ JannKenneth3  
>   
> Don't forget to show some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> 


End file.
